Kismet: Love and Regency
by CiaraMorgan
Summary: Takes place after Season 2: Episode 11. Mary tries to find the distance she needs from Francis, for her sake and for France's. Francis tries to resolve his feelings. His long love for Mary is questioned as his feelings for Lola resurface. Dangers looms in the kingdom as religious unrest is still imminent, and Rome may return.
1. Chapter 1

**Kismet: Love and Regency**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters_

**Chapter 1**

Francis opened his eyes and saw his son sleeping peacefully beside him with Lola on the other side. Her lips were a light pink and her breath was tickling the tops of John's head. Her hand was snug around the baby and he realized now his own hand was draped across the baby ending on her waist. He didn't want to wake up John or Lola. After the tumult of the past weeks, it felt good to be holding love, to feel security. Lola's words echoed in his mind, "I don't feel comfortable leaving him with someone else… Not since the attack on the castle." The fear in her voice. His failure to protect those that he loved resounded in his mind. And, when he had come again the next day, she had looked so exhausted when he came in yesterday. He moved his arm up slightly thumbing one of her curls. It was a comfort of silk beneath his fingers. She was so calm and wise always. She was selfless. She had borne his child and married a man whom she didn't love to do what was best for her Queen and—him. Lola had cared about him… she did care about him. John started to stir.

"Shhhh," he murmured, singing softly in French,

_Bonne nuit cher enfant_  
_Dans tes langes blancs_  
_Repose joyeux_  
_En revant des cieux_

_Quand le jour reviendra_  
_Tu te reveilleras_  
_Quand le jour reviendra_  
_Tu te reveilleras_

Lola's eyes flitted open and she look at Francis. His eyes were fixated on their baby. She felt the weight of his hand on her waist, and the heat of it was stirring something within her. She tried to focus on the song instead. It was so soothing. Her mind flashed to his words, "All he needed was his father's arms." It had been true. She could go back to sleep despite the bright sun outside. It had been such a long night. She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep again.

Mary walked into her chambers. "Please prepare me a bath," she told her maid. She stood on the balcony and felt the wind caress her cheek. The image of Francis asleep with his son next to him, and Lola on the opposite side. She placed her hand below her stomach covering her womb, the emptiness was still there. She wasn't sure if she would ever conceive. She tilted her chin up, and felt her ring on her finger. She was Queen, a powerful ruler. She had told Francis that she wanted to be married in name only. She had told him that they would rule side-by-side. They made an excellent team. France would find its path under their rule. Her heart had wanted him for a minute but as she felt the bruises on her neck. She remembered his absence. His lies. He had done it to protect her, but he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her. They were best as friends. Love jeopardized their country and jeopardized everything. She couldn't be a weapon to hurt him and hurt France. There were too many lies, too much blood. Metal crashed and she jumped. Suddenly, her mind raced back to the night of the attack and the sun hit her eyes like the fire in the cottage. Her body quaked. Leaning on the stone banister, she looked out at the gardens. Conde was below. She turned and rushed out the doors forgetting about the bath.

"Louis," she said. He turned his eyes dark startled at the sight of her.

"Mary," he said shocked.

"I need to get away. Take me away, please." She grabbed his hand. "I want to feel nothing. I want to hear nothing. But, I must do something. Do you understand?"

He looked at the wild hope in her eyes. "Mary."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I need to go riding."

"I'll go with you."

"Louis," called Laith. "We must speak with you."

"Just give me one minute, Mary, and I'll accompany you."

"Louis," repeated Laith more urgently.

Mary shook her head and broke her hand free from his, rushing toward the stables.

Louis looked at Mary's diminishing form and then at Laith who stood with the king's guard. He could only think, _What now? _Bash was coming toward the group as well.

"Give me a horse now!" commanded Mary to the stable boy, who quickly scurried to get one tacked. Without waiting for her guards or saying anymore, she galloped off. The boy stood stunned as Louis rushed into the stable.

"Where's the Queen?" he asked. The boy pointed to the West.

Laith and Bash had wanted him to go into the town and speak with Protestants, to calm them. They were still uneasy. He had wanted to take Mary with him, but now she had charged off into God knows where.

"Get me a horse!" he barked vaulting onto the horse and chasing after Mary. The clouds were following him as if Heaven were watching. He hoped God would keep Mary safe. The Protestant rebels could still try something. Why couldn't she have waited? He spurred his horse faster. He had a feeling she would head for the lake. "Mary," he screamed. He could hear hooves ahead, and he hoped that they were hers. He moved his body lower on the horse's neck, urging him to go faster. "Come on, come on." He saw a black dress and the browned honey of her hair. Damn she was beautiful. He rode up next to her. "Mary, stop for Gods sake. You need to slow down." She looked at him quickly and kept riding. There was a fallen tree in front of them, and he grabbed her reins. "Mary, stop. Look!" She pulled on the reigns as he did. Both of them realizing that they had fallen into a trap. "Through the woods," he yelled. The arrows started and he grabbed her, pulling her onto his horse. Her horse's reins still in his hands as he wove in and out of the trees, having to let go of the reins and hoping the horse followed. They were being chased by three men, and he drew his sword. "Take the reins!" She did just as a sword headed toward them and he matched it quickly with his.

Mary zig zagged through the trees, hoping to lose their attackers. She heard a slice and one man fell backward.

"You Papist bastard," another screamed, charging at them and Louis turned backward on the horse knocking their assailant's sword from his hand, and driving his own sword into the man's throat. The blood splattered on her cheek and she cringed.

Then, they hit the lake, and she had to stop short. "Louis."

He grabbed her as they got off the horse. The final assailant sneered at them.

"I will kill you and then take her. You've killed my brothers, and I will not let you live."

Louis sneered back, but said nothing. He kept Mary behind him as he sparred with this man, catching a sword across his arm.

Mary gasped. She grabbed her own dagger and charged the man stabbing his leg. The blood soaked her hands and she froze. The man turned on her trying to grab her. Louis recovered jumped on the man's back and slit his throat. Before Mary could even think, Louis had her in his arms. Adrenaline pumping through them. He kissed her and the taste of sweat mingled with lust, and she kissed him fiercely back. He picked her up carrying her toward the safety of the shore away from the fray. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him and he pulled away for a second, "Mary."

"Don't stop!" She needed to feel alive. She was tired of being cold. Her body was shivering even now with the heat of her flesh melding with his. "I need you."

He moaned as she kissed him and grabbed his hair. He fell backward with her on top. She undid his buckle and he slid up her skirts. In that moment, he was hers, and he felt her body connect with his. He gasped as their body's moved in sync, and he let her kiss his neck, while he massaged her hips. They could not disconnect, tethered by passion and need.

"My turn," he whispered, gently flipping her over onto the ground. Propping himself up, he kissed the tops of her breasts and behind her ear, whispering and stroking. Mary groaned and dug her nails into his shirt. He smiled kissing her and undoing her corset. He kissed her chin and rubbed his cheek against hers, finishing. She pushed him back to be on top once again. She kissed him and then they both shuddered. She pinned his hands behind him, and then she moved down, until her head rest on his chest.

"Don't let go, please." She didn't release his hands, but then he held her and she let out a deep, sobbing sigh. "Just hold me. Don't let go."

"I won't, I promise," he crooned, holding her and feeling her tears on his chest. "I won't. I have you."

She breathed heavily and cried until his words lulled her to sleep. For the moment, everything was right. The bloodshed and violence was silenced in the aftermath of passionate love.

A/N: Please review. Next chapter will have more Lola and Francis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: I know that Mary's encounter with Louis might seem rushed after her rape. From the storyline, that the series has it seems to have been some days since her attack. Also, people react differently to rape, and there's also a moment when you want to reclaim control over your body and feel again with someone you feel safe with. Perhaps I rushed it a bit, but it seemed like Mary needed someone at the end of the last episode._

_Historical Note: The show already has butchered history because Francis was very young when he assumed the throne, and he only lived a year or two years after his reign began. I doubt very much that the show is going to try to stay true to history, nor am I._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters_

Lola's eyes shot open at the sound of John's cries. She quickly slipped her top down and held him to her breast rubbing her eyes. How long had they slept? Then, she saw Francis standing by the window, looking down at her, and she blushed.

"Francis." It wasn't a rebuke but nor was it an invitation to stay.

He knew that he should leave, but his eyes were transfixed on his son and Lola. He saw her shiver as the cold air hit her. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it up over her shoulders.

"There's a storm coming in. It got chilly."

John started to fuss and he touched him gently and the baby responded happily continuing to nurse.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right. He wanted his father's arms."

Francis smiled. "I know how that is. He shall always have them." He stroked his son's back.

Lola pulled the blanket over John some more to shield her exposed breast. It wasn't as if Francis hadn't seen her naked before, but she felt ashamed. There was relief in John's suckling though and her other breast ached. She pulled him gently away and switched him into her other arm, setting him to nurse, wincing slightly at first.

"Does it hurt?" asked Francis, catching her moment of pain.

"Not incredibly, but I am a bit tender."

"Do you not have a wet nurse?" he questioned. "Would you like one?"

"No, I don't want one. My family's physician had always insisted on the importance of a mother's milk."

"Many noble ladies don't want to," he remarked. Then, cleared his throat. "So, I am told."

"I know. One nanny can if need be, but I prefer to. He's mine you see."

"Ours," corrected Francis, caressing his son's bobbing cheek. "He is voracious."

Lola blushed. "Francis. You should go. If the nannies or the servants find you in here, it's not proper."

"I'm the King. I am allowed to be improper, aren't I?" But, he stood up. "May I stay a little longer, Lola? I just—I just need to feel peace for a bit longer."

"Francis."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. I should go back to work anyway." He moved toward the door.

John pulled his head back as if sensing his father's absence already, and Lola called out, "Francis, wait." Francis lifted his eyes to hers. "You may be King, but you are his father. He wants you."

Francis smiled, sitting next to her again. He rubbed John's back, and the infant nestled into Lola again. "Thank you." He placed his hand over hers. She looked at him her green eyes two enigmatic orbs.

"My liege," called a guard.

He quickly got up, kissing John. "Get some rest. I'll come back tonight. Be good for, Mama."

Lola smiled. "He better be."

Francis met the guard at the door and headed down the hall. Hearing Lola singing softly to John. He was shocked it sounded like Gaelic: "Gu robh neart na cruinne leat."

The guard looked impatient and he followed him toward his chambers. Bash was waiting inside. "There's been another attack on the Protestants."

"We just sent the Pope's envoy away!"

"The problem is. The people think that you are responsible for this attack. You showed no mercy before—after the attack."

"I know. So, where do we go from here?" He stood by the fire watching it crackle. He looked up."Beyond the fact that the Protestants hate me, we need to find out which Catholic lord ordered this attack. I think that I need to meet with my lords after that, and Narcisse will help me." Francis motioned to his attendants to start to dress him.

"So, do you want me to find out who is responsible?"

"Yes, take Laith. Conde won't go over well."

Catherine walked in. "Francis, I must speak with you."

"Mother, now is not the best time."

"Francis, please."

Francis sighed. "Bash, can you handle that?"

"Yes. I'll leave with Laith at once." He bowed, leaving mother and son alone.

"What is it mother?"

"I've been trying to kill your sister."

Mary woke up and realized that she wasn't by the lake anymore. The room was warm and the fire was going. She remembered riding in his arms. She was only in her shift and took in the sight of the oak chair beside them. They were in somebody's cottage.

"Louis?" she whispered, rolling over.

He was pouring two glasses of wine. "I'm here." He knelt next to her and handed her a goblet.

"Where are we?" she said, sipping the wine, feeling it tickle her lips.

"We're in a cottage near my brother's estate." It was in fact the Master of Horses' home. He would return by nightfall. But, they had some time alone. He touched her cheek but quickly took it away.

"Louis," she held his hand back on her face. "I don't regret it. I mean, I should, but I can't. I needed you. And, selfishly, I needed to conquer my fear. Do you understand? My body hasn't been mine own, since-." He smiled, stroking her hair gently. "I needed someone I trusted to help me feel again. I needed to not feel _his _grip on me anymore. I needed to feel warmth, love." He moved his thumb across her lips and felt her head push into his hand. "Hold me. Please." He obeyed, pulling her into his lap and cradling her. His silence was as unsettling as his touch was soothing. "Louis," she was scared to ask, but she knew she had to, "Louis, do you regret it?"

He let out a deep sigh, stroking her hair. "I regret it." She looked up startled, and he kissed her. "I regret it because now I will know every night what I am missing."

She nestled her head into his chest. "Louis, I told Francis that we were to lead separate lives. I do love him, but it's too much and not enough all at the same time. Do you understand?" Louis just keep stroking her hair. "He uses his love for me to weaken me as a ruler. It always gets in the way. He can't love me like he did. If he does, we will never be able to put France back together. And, Scotland, I have forgotten about my own country. How can I be both?"

"Mary, am I your escape?" Part of him didn't care if he was. If being with her meant that, he had to be used, well it was damn well worth it to hold the woman that he loved in his arms.

She looked up at him. "I don't know. You're neither Scotland, nor France." She flipped his hand over tracing the curves. "You're the only male I feel safe with. You always put me first. You respect me."

"I do." He kissed her neck, and she tilted her head back. He moved to mouth, gently tugging on her lip. He grinned, looking down at her. "I do."

"You're a tease," she laughed. "I'm serious, Louis."

"I know. But, how can we be serious?"

"By going slowly."

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm a patient man, but, when you're sitting on my lap, my lady…It's not so easy."

She moved and straddled him. "I was lying on your lap." She put her hands on his shoulders, shaking her hair down her back. "_Now_, I am sitting."

"Now, who is the tease?" She kissed him. "One more time?"

"Well, we do need breakfast."

"I will make my own," he said, kissing her clavicle and descending.

_A/N Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters_

"You've been killing Claude?" repeated Francis, pacing. "Why? And, why are you telling me?"

Catherine poured a glass of wine. "She killed your twin sisters. They came to me. They were haunting me. They wanted vengeance. They were going to hurt her, unless I gave them vengeance. I tried sending her away but she wouldn't go. I didn't know what to do."

"You saw their ghosts?"

"Yes. I know you don't believe me, but I did. You must help me get her away."

"Why didn't I know about this? You said that they died of a fever or something."

"I had to protect her. She was only five!"

"So, you want her out of court because you fear they will take their revenge because you didn't kill her?"

She cupped Francis's face. "I must keep you all safe. She is one of my children."

"Ok, mother." He took her hands. "I will think about this. But, first there has been another attack on the Protestants."

"Do you think Narcisse is behind this?"

"No, I crushed him. He made me into a demon and now he is owned."

Catherine looked at her son, and suddenly saw how much he had aged. How much pain he was in. Good and evil were waging war within him.

"I'm sorry. Let me come with you. I will help you strategize."

"Mother, I don't think taking my mother into a meeting with nobles is going to be a good defense strategy."

"Ahh, but there are ways for a mother to listen. I was your father's brains for many years, my son." She slapped his cheek playfully. She left the room with her lady's in waiting in tow.

Francis sighed, calling his attendants back in to help him finish.

The meeting with his advisory council had gone poorly. They wanted to force the Protestants out of France. Anyone of them could be helping to mastermind the attacks on the Protestants. They were divided, however, one whether they should assert more independence from the Vatican or continue to bow. Frankly, he was not going to bow any longer to Papal hysterics. He stood in the room, looking down the table, replaying everything that everyone had said.

"You need a new council." His mother came out of the wall.

"Mother!"

"Every queen must have her hiding place in order to sustain her rule, her voice."

Speaking of queen, where was Mary? He would have to ask Lola or Kenna. Although it wasn't unusual for their paths not to cross lately. He had expected that she would at least check in with him after returning from the King of Navarre's estate though. Mary would have to wait though. France was bleeding. "How does one get a new council without offending every noble in court?"

"With persuasion, that's where I come in. Bring Narcisse onto your council. If you truly control him and he controls the nobles, then he will be good to have. Besides, always keep your enemies close. Laith is good to have. He's as loyal to you as anyone, and he represents the voices of the peasant. Use him my son. The people must be won as much as the nobles. You must garner favor with the public as much as incite fear. If they fear you too much, then they will hate you. You feared me but always loved me, didn't you? A ruler is a parent. Love and fear must balance." She looked about the room at each chair. "I have heard enough today. Let me sleep on it, and we will discuss this tomorrow. I will also think about Claude. I need your support in whatever I decide." She kissed his check and vanished as quickly as she entered.

Francis hoped Bash was having better luck than him. He headed toward the nursery. Lola and Kenna were inside having tea.

"He's being quite the naughty prince lately, your son," said Kenna. Greer was changing him, and he was wailing.

"He has a sore bottom and there has been so much chaos lately. I don't blame him for being upset." She swaddled him. "I put some of that goose grease on his bottom like you said to, Kenna."

Francis walked over to his son, and took him from Greer. He instantly settled.

"He wants his father, and he is content to throw a royal fit until he gets what he wants."

"That must be your father in him," said Greer to Lola.

Lola's face darkened for a second and he watched a knowing look pass between Kenna and Lola.

Kenna laughed, "Or_, your_ mother," she said to Francis.

"Ahhh, yes. No one knows how to get what she wants quite like Catherine de Medicci."

"Have you seen, Mary?" asked Lola. "I thought she came back with Conde."

"She did. Bash saw them. He talked with Conde about going to calm the Protestants. Maybe, they went into town together. A royal and Protestant united front?"

"It's possible. But, there was another attack on the Protestants in a village. I will send the guard to fetch them." He spoke to the guard outside the door and kept rocking John.

Greer and Kenna got up. "We have a meeting with Catherine, remember?" they said to Lola.

"Right, I'll bring John with me in a minute." They had an urgent meeting with Catherine about what they weren't certain. Greer and Kenna left making guesses about what this covert meeting was about. Francis walked back inside. "Do you think you could rule the country and keep rocking your son?" she asked.

He laughed. "I could try. A bassinet in the throne room? He could be one of my advisors. His howling would shut them all up." They laughed. She took him from him, and he watched as his son snuggled into her. He kept his hand on him. "He is my son."

She looked up at him. "He is. I have to see your mother. Do you want to take him? He likes going outside." Francis thought about the things that he needed to do. Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Lola responded, "If you're busy-."

"No, I want to. I'm always busy."

She smiled. "Thank you. I have to go. I don't know what she wants, but she called this meeting with the three of us. Perhaps, a new dance? Or, an envoy of old men who need flirting. Lord knows." She kissed John's head. "I'll be back, my love."

Francis caught the scent of vanilla and rose on her, watching her leave. "Well, John, why don't I show you the grounds? I will take you to all my favorite spots."

_A/N: Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I tried to incorporate your comments into the reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters _

Louis kissed Mary's cheek and twirled her hair around his fingers, "Mary." She murmured and burrowed her face into him. "Mary, you have to wake up."

"Not yet."

"Then, when? It's almost evening."

Mary sat up grudgingly. "I could sleep for a hundred years."

Louis held her and then kissed her. "If you go back to sleep, then we're going to give poor Ned the shock of his life when he returns to his home. But, you are tempting."

"Am I?" She leaned into him and felt him wince. His burn! "Oh, Louis, I'm so sorry. What a selfish wretch I am!" She turned around and starred at his burn mark. "We need to clean that, and your arm." She noticed the bandaged he had tied around it was steeped in blood. "We must go to your brother's estate, and get it taken care of."

"If we go to my brother's estate, there will be talk since none of your attendants are with us."

"We tell the truth- in a way-," she thought quickly, "we were on our way to Chambord again when we were attacked. My attendants must have gone back to the castle to get help. I'll have your brother send a message to the castle to assure them of my safety and that we will return tomorrow or the next day after you are feeling better. I will send for Greer and Laith." She stood up pulling on her corset and skirts what little there was left of them. "I hate to ask, but can you help?"

He stood up looking at her. "You are a wonder." He said, laughing and pulling her corset tighter, wincing. The adrenaline and endorphins were leaving. He was beginning to feel the beating that he took. "You go from sleeping beauty to Queen Mary in less than a minute."

She pulled on her dress, which was soiled and wet. "Oh, yes. Quite the queen, look at me!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, standing back. "I am. You're beautiful even with mud and horse feces and God knows what on you. You're beautiful."

"Horse feces! Where?" She grabbed at her hair. He brushed the dried manure from her skirt, and cupped her butt. "Why Louis Prince of Conde, I do believe you just did that so you could touch my ass."

"Why of course not, my Queen." He kissed her gently. "Something to remember."

She blushed. "We best be going."

Louis pulled on his clothes and grabbed his sword. "Let's go. We'll be there before they have supper out."

"Good because I'm starving. I've had quite the day!" she winked at him before heading toward their horses.

"So, have I." He murmured, closing the door.

Lola checked the nursery but Francis wasn't in there. She headed outside, wondering where he would have taken John.

"Have you seen King Francis?" she asked a guard.

"He took the Baron towards the East grounds, my lady."

"Thank you." She headed outside and saw Francis on his horse. The white stallion trotting along the water, slowing to a walk. John was so peaceful in his arms. One hand held the reigns and the other held her son so close to him. She didn't want to disturb them. "Can you tell the King that I'll be in the nursery when he's done?"

"Yes, my lady."

She headed off with only one thought in mind. Bath. "Clarice," she called. Minutes later, she began stripping out of her clothes as the maid readied her bath. She hadn't had a bath in days. The water was too inviting to resist. Hopefully, Francis' attention would put John in a sleepy mood, and he would go back to sleeping most of the night. Catherine had wanted their help in entertaining the nobles that she had invited to court. She was planning a ball and she wanted them to watch several nobles in particular whom she suspected of being disloyal. That was a problem for another day. For now, the lavender scented waters of her bath were soothing her. She rested her head against the back of the tub, enjoying the silence.

/

Francis patted John's back as he rushed toward the nursery. "You're hungry, le petit prince, aren't you? Shhh," he crooned. His son wailed. "Lola! Lola?" He looked around the nursery frantically. "Lola! Lola, he's hungry I think."

"Francis? One minute," she called back.

Francis followed her voice, not listening to her words and stopped short at the sight of her in the tub. "Oh, I'm sorry." He back away quickly. "I'm so sorry. I'll wait out here." His voice could barely be heard over the screaming of John.

"I'll be right there." Lola yanked on her robe, still sopping weight. Her hair clinging to her back, and she rushed toward them. She slipped on a tile and fell into Francis and John. He pulled her back up with his free arm, and she quickly took John. "I'm sorry."

The silk robe clung to her and he caught sight of her bare leg as she sat down. She dropped the shoulder of her robe to feed his son, and he took off his cloak. "You're cold." He draped it over her shoulders. He let his hand linger on her shoulder and her eyes looked up at his.

"Thank you. And, thank you for taking him earlier."

He sat down by the fire next to her. "You don't need to thank me... He is my son."

She smiled softly, stroking John's curls and trying not to wonder how long Francis's attention would last. She wanted to believe him, but the men in her life rarely stayed. "It seems like he loves riding."

"He did! You should have seen him. I know he's still quite little, but he loved trotting. I showed him some of the grounds. I'll have to take him again to see the rest." He tickled John's feet. "You love horses as much as I do. Don't you?"

"He gets it from both of us I guess," she said, kissing John's head.

"Your majesty," said the guard from the door, holding out a letter for him.

Francis got up and took the letter reading it. "It's from Mary. She is going to be staying with Conde at his brother's estate. Apparently, there horses were hurt on the road, and she wants Greer and Laith to come."

"Did Mary get hurt?" asked Lola. He shook his head. "How about Conde?"

"She says he is injured, and asks for the court physician." He turned to the guard. "Send, the physician, Laith and Greer. You may give Greer this letter. Send some guards for the Queen as well."

Francis came back and sat in the chair to only hear, "Francis!"

Bash was calling him. Francis groaned and stood back up. Lola gave him a sympathetic look shifting John and swiping her hair back.

Francis met Bash in the hall. They walked toward a private veranda some ways down.

"What's the matter? Did you find out who was responsible?"

"I have a lead, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"People are dying no matter who is responsible I'm not going to like it." Francis rubbed his face.

"I think that Mary's uncle is involved, the Duke of Guise."

"Why would he get involved? He's a mercenary? Who is paying him?"

"Working on that. Give me some time."

"Collecting evidence again?" he teased.

"Of course," said Bash.

"Seems like I got rid of one thorn only to have another. Narcisse for Guise… which devil is worse?"

"There are plenty of thorns in our sides beyond Narcisse. Don't forget the Vatican is not going to be pleased with the sending of the Cardinal back. I would expect a new emissary soon."

"Perhaps, Mary can help with that." _Mary_. _How would they find a way forward? _Shaking the thought from his head, he rubbed his face. He would have to think about it later. "Let me know what you find out about her uncle. And, do you need Laith? Mary is stuck at the King of Navarre's estate. I wanted to send Laith as her guard."

"How did she get there?"

Francis threw up his arms. "I don't know. Mary wants to fly her own course for now. I can't seem to get anything right." On cue, John started crying.

"Is that my little tyrant of a nephew still fussing?" he motioned toward the nursery, trying to lighten the mood. "Kenna said he's been awful."

"Yes. The nannies say it's normal, but Lola won't let anyone help her." Francis sighed. "She doesn't trust anyone, not after-."

"I understand. I could have Kenna stay with her? Or, more guards."

"I'll talk to Kenna. I already had more guards posted. But, when I say that, I see the same look Mary gives. Guards didn't save her…"

His words hung in the air between the two of them. "I saw you riding with him. It was good to see you smile." Francis looked back and smiled, wondering how Lola was making out. "I'll let you go back."

"I took him to give Lola a break this afternoon. I won't be long…. I just want to see them settled. I just need to check."

Bash caught the excusatory tone of his voice. He clasped his brother's arm. "You don't have to make excuses to see your son," he squeezed his arm gently, "Never let him feel like you do." He let go and turned but Francis put his hand on his shoulder.

"Bash." Bash turned around. "Do you think I'll be like _him_?"

"Like our father?"

"Yes." Francis leaned against the stone railing overlooking the grounds.

Bash joined him, hearing the guards switch below. "As a father or as a ruler?"

"I don't know." He turned around irritated. "Both, I guess."

"You could be. I saw it when you were willing to let those men freeze. When you choose tyranny over justice." Bash folded his arms over his chest.

"I let my temper get the better of me."

"No, you let fear get the better of you." He sighed. "I don't know, Francis. I don't envy you. I can't tell you who you will be. But, I know who you are. You did not kill those men out of just anger, but out of fear. You don't only have a country to protect but also a family."

"Protecting them both seems impossible. But, there must be a way."

"You need wise oar at your side to keep you steady."

"Wise oar_s_," corrected Bash. "Multiple brains are better than two."

"Thank you." He walked down the hall.

"Francis," called Bash, striding toward him. He hugged him. "You're a great father, little brother." Francis laughed. "Besides, you have a road map of what not to do from our own father."

They both laughed and Francis nodded. "That I do. Promise me something."

Bash eyed him skeptically. "What?"

"If you ever think that I'm on the wrong course, tell me, and, if I am being blind and foolish-."

"Hit you between the ears?"

"Exactly!"

"No worries. I won't let the power go to your head."

"Thank you." Francis walked down the hall with Bash walking the other way. Multiple oars in the water could also capsize a boat without strong leadership. He feared what would happen if he couldn't find the wisdom and strength to lead his country through this.

_A/N: Please review! Louis and Mary are up next. If there's something that you would like to see happen, please let me know. Smooth sails never last for long..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters._

Mary walked into Louis's bedroom. The servants had brought up a basin of hot steaming water and fresh bandages as well as a honey poultice. She had quickly taken a bath and sent her servant away with a letter for Francis and a message for Antoine that she would be down in an hour.

"Louis!" she admonished. He was laying on the bed dozing. "You are filthy!" She touched the bath water. "And, the water is getting cold."

"I don't want to move."

"Louis, don't be ridiculous, your arm needs tending and your burn needs to be dressed. Besides the fact that you smell like pig slop!"

"Hav' you eva smelled pig slop?" he questioned. His words slightly slurred.

"Are you intoxicated?" She noticed the bottle of brandy by his bed.

"My arm was hurting. I think he got me with his sword in the ribs too."

"What?" She quickly pulled up his shirt and saw several bruises. The shirt was in tatters, and she tore it off him easily. "No, more cut marks. But we have to get you clean." She put her arm around him. "Stand up. Don't make me do all the work!" He clumsily got to his feet and followed her toward the tub.

"Mary, really. I don'need a bath." He felt the alcohol leave his head as he was standing, trying to rouse himself out of his drunken stupor.

"I'm Queen, and I say that you do." Her eyes narrowed, and he sighed. He

"Fine! As you wish," he bowed dramatically, almost toppling over. "Go down with my brother, and I'll be there soon."

She looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure? I could call a servant to help?"

"No, I'm fine."

Mary nodded. "I'll wait outside though."

"Very well."

Mary walked out and stood admiring the tapestry on the wall.

"Mary."

Mary opened the door to find him leaning on the bathtub. "Maybe you best get a servant. My hands are as good as useless."

She nodded, going down the hall a ways, but there were no servants around. She closed his door. "They must be getting supper ready and the guests. I'll help you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll wait. Go downstairs, and I'll come in a bit."

"You'll be waiting to doomsday. Here," she pulled his pants off and helped him into the water. He smiled at her. "Don't you get any ideas. _I_ already had my bath."

She took some soap and washed his hair, dumping the basin of warm water over his head and watching it run down his back. "Better?" He murmured in acquiescence. "Just lean back." She took the cloth and rubbed it over his chest, careful of his burn. Then, she examined his arm. The skin pulled apart, letting blood drip down. "You're going to need some stitches."

"Are you good with a needle?"

"About as good as you are with a sword. The nuns taught me."

"Good, you can stitch me up after." She took the cloth and rubbed it over his face, watching how the water glistened on his golden skin and caught in his dark eye lashes, catching the fire and making his eyes sparkle a gilded amber. He reached up and cupped her face. "You're so beautiful and strong. The fiercest and tenderest woman I know."

"Tenderest? Is that a word," she asked blushing.

"No, but I've had too much brandy to care. May I get up now, your highness? Or will you hold me captive all evening?"

She found his towel and robe. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I'm sure. Brandy without food was not the best idea."

She turned around holding the towel over her shoulder. Why she was concerned with modesty when she had seen him naked just hours before? The ridiculousness of it made her laugh.

He had taken the robe too and grabbed her waist. "What are you laughing about?"

She turned into him. "Myself. Nothing. Really. It isn't you." She found the poultice and bandages as he pulled on his clean pants. "I'll dress your wound. Then, we can go downstairs." She wrapped the bandages around his torso and shoulder. "Is that too tight?"

He winced. "It's alright. Don't worry. I'm going to be sore for a while."

She kissed right above the bandage. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. When you grabbed my hand, I knew." She looked at him, tears barely held back in her eyes. "I knew you were going to be alright. It was worth the pain. You saw your strength through holding me through my pain." He held her face and kissed her.

"I still need to do your arm." He kissed her neck. "AND, we have to go down to dinner."

He stopped. "Dinner."

She slapped him playfully. "You'd rather have dinner than have me?"

"Did you give me a choice? All I heard was dinner."

Mary wrapped his arm a little tighter than she needed to, tying a knot. "There." She got up, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I want dinner and you, but, if we stay here and have dinner set up, the whole going slow would end."

"Slow and steady," she whispered, kissing him. She deepened the kiss, pulling away. "Just not too slow." She got up pushing him back against his bed. "I'll see you downstairs."

"To fall in love with a Queen," he pulled his shirt on and coat.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mary pulled off her shoes and slipped out of her dress. The maid helped her out of her corset and into her nightgown. "Thank you. I'll take it from here. I will call for you in the morning."

She climbed into the bed and grabbed the Bible and the rosary beads that Rose had given her from the convent. She prayed quietly and then read. She got up to stoke the fire.

"You're not asleep."

She gasped to see Louis there. "I thought you would be fast asleep."

"I wanted to check on you."

"I am ok." He looked at her doubtful. "I just can't sleep. I doesn't matter… I don't usually sleep."

"What if I were with you like today?" He held her face in his. "Would you feel safe enough to sleep?"

"I don't know. I did."

"Sit down," he said, leading her to the bed. He went to her vanity grabbed a hair brush. "Just relax." He brushed her hair out.

"You're quite good at this."

"Yes, it's quite a skill to brush hair," he said, smiling. "I used to do this for my mother. It was my few moments with her."

"Tell me about her."

"She was dark like me. Her eyes were like yours a warm brown like melting chocolate with golden and honey swirling about that were always reassuring to me, even when I was being scolded. She was brutal." He chuckled. "One time she hit me so hard on the bottom that I fell smack down onto the cobblestones."

"What had you done? That's awful."

"No, I deserved it. I had stolen a visiting Cardinal's hat and been acting out a scene."

"Louis!"

He tickled her a little bit. "That's what she said and a few other things."

"Were you always in trouble?"

"Oh, yes. Far more than any of my other siblings." He sighed massaging her shoulders. "There were eleven of us, but I was special."

"I can tell. Not many children steal from a Cardinal."

"No, not because of that. For that, I got whipped." He cringed remembering. "There had been two other brothers who had died before me both she had named Louis. But, I lived, so I guess the love that she had for the two of them she also added to me. I was favored, and that irritated Antoine. I was the baby brother, and also favored by my father. I reminded him of his brother because I was always in trouble but I was fearless." She looked at him his smile had darkened in reminiscence. "Louis, le lion."

She touched his face. "They must have loved you so much."

"Yes, my father would take me hunting and when I was little play with me. Antoine had schooling to do. He was older, but he just saw it as I was the spoiled little brother." He grinned. "And, I was."

"He told me this evening that you are spoiled and that you needed to learn your place."

Louis reached for the wine goblet, drinking some and giving it to her. "My place. He has his responsibilities, and he feels that I am subject to him. I choose not to be."

Mary caught the hint of anger in his voice and the tensing of his body which was all covering underlying pain. "Tell me more about your mother. Was she beautiful and talented?"

"She was a great singer and new many languages. She was beautiful. I would sit in her bed and she would teach me Italian, Spanish, and English. I was her solace from my father. They didn't love each other. She doted on me."

"So unlike my mother. My mother and I have had little time together. But, my nanny used to do some of those motherly things and the nuns."

"How often did your mother visit you?"

"She gave me up as a baby, but I saw her on my eleventh birthday and the day of my marriage." She drank from the goblet. "She and I spat at my wedding. She had lied to me. I wonder if she would have done the things that your mother had or been as cold and calculating as she is now."

"I'm sure she would have brushed your hair like this and been the mother you always dreamed of."

"I'm not." Mary took the brush, holding it. "Can you just hold me? I don't want to think about my mother or what I'm missing. It makes me think of Scotland. I just want to think about what I have, not what I lost."

"You have me." He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't leave you."

"You can't promise that."

"I will be with you. I will always find a way. I promise." He took her hand and stared at her rings. "Do you want to go back to Scotland?"

She looked up at him, and he touched her cheek. "I'm not sure what I want. I am married to Francis. France feels as much my country as Scotland. I have responsibilities."

"Yes, but you also deserve to be happy, Mary."

"I am trying to figure out my way. I want this," she said, turning his hand over, "But-."

"You can be honest, my love."

"But, Francis is my husband. I am France's queen, so how do we exist?"

"Slowly. We will figure this out." He kissed her hand. "What do you want for tonight? We can think about the rest in the morning? And, this is probably the last night for a while that I will able to say that."

She didn't trust her mind to answer what her heart wanted. She couldn't think. There were too many thoughts in her head. She kissed Louis and felt love, reassurance, safety, passion. He cradled her, lowering her onto the bed. He trailed kisses from ankle to lips and then back again. She arched her back before taking her turn with him.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters.

Suzy87: Thanks for the review! Here's a little Francis and Lola. Hope it satisfies :)

Chapter 7

Lola sat cradling John and thinking about her own brothers. Her body tensed, and she turned her head. "Francis," she called. She felt eyes on her. "Francis?" She stood up, but waking John in the process. "Oh, shush, I've got you." Her stomach knotted. She starred out the window, hoping to see a bird or something that could explain the rustling she had heard.

"Are you still giving your mother a hard time?" asked Francis coming up behind her stroking his son's head. "You must go to sleep."

"It's my fault. I thought that—I don't know. I felt like I was being watched. But, it was my imagination."

Francis touched her cheek, and his face darkened in concern. "You're pale and cold." He walked around the room and closets. "I don't see anything amiss. I'll stay with you a bit."

"He will settle in. It's ok. He's almost there." She rubbed his back, singing,

"Gu robh neart na cruinne leat

'S neart na grèine

'S neart an tairbh dhuibh

'S àirde leumas."

John's eyes fluttered and his lips parted slightly. Sleep had finally come.

"Your voice is beautiful. What does the song mean? Is it Gaelic?"

"Yes, my nanny used to sing it. May you have the strength of the universe and the strength of the sun and the strength of the black bull that jumps the highest."

"He will be strong."

"Strong and wise. A sun that shines."

"May I?" Francis reached for him, and kissed his forehead. "I've made so many decision, good and bad."

Lola watched him as he walked toward the window again. "I'm sorry. I should never have told the truth. Your life would have been easier. Mary-."

"Lola, no. I didn't mean." He came back toward her and touched her face, guiding her eyes to meet his. "I will never regret our night together because this… he is the sun in my life." He gazed from her to his son who was sleeping snuggly in his arms. "You put it nicely. I wake up in the night, and, when I have millions of decisions racing through my head, I feel like at least I have someone who will always love me."

She let his words sit for a minute. "What's going on? The whole castle seems on edge." He placed John in the cradle by the fire. "You can tell me. I won't tell."

"I don't want to lay my burdens on your door."

"I'm asking you to, so don't feel bad about it. I owe you for watching John and letting me enjoy my first bath in a week!"

"Well, I had to take pity on you. You were beginning to look-."

"Like a deranged deer hound?" she offered.

He chuckled. "Well, since you said it…Your hair was all over the place. No wonder the little prince was screaming. He probably didn't recognize you," he teased.

Lola laughed and touched her hair. "I feel a mess all the time." He saw the doubt in her eyes and the sadness.

"No," he pushed a stray hair away from her face. "Motherhood becomes you. You've never looked better."

"Thank you." She blushed. He cleared his throat and returned his attention to his son. "I am truly grateful for your kindness. It feels good to be me again. As much as I miss my father's dogs, I don't think becoming one will ease that."

"Were you allowed to play with them?"

"Of course! I used to ride around on Janus when I was little. Didn't you?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. Dogs were not to play with they were for hunting. My father's orders."

Lola shook her head. "What did he think that they would suddenly forget that you weren't a rabbit or a fox and hunt you instead?"

Francis laughed. "I don't know. But, my father's words were law."

"Well, what about hunting? Didn't you grow close to one?"

"No. I wasn't allowed to hunt. I might injure precious, heir head."

"Really? Ridiculous but understandable I suppose. My brother's would take me, and my father too. We were close." She played with her bracelet.

"You must miss him. Maybe he could come visit at court? Meet his grandson."

Lola forced a smile. "Yes, maybe. But, what did you do for fun?"

"Well, let's see arithmetic, languages, reading."

"No hobbies at all?"

He smiled. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I did learn how to do a bit of blacksmithing and carving. I was making swords for a bit."

"Are you very good at it?"

"I haven't done it in a while."

"You should start again. It might help you think."

"Perhaps we can arrange a hunting party. I hear that in Scotland they're quite common."

"Oh, yes that would be wonderful!" She looked at the circles under his eyes. "But, stop, trying to distract me. What about you? You look almost as bad as I did."

He sighed. "There has been another attack on the Protestants. Mary's uncle may be at the heart of it."

"The Duke of Guise or Cardinal Lorraine?"'

"You think the Cardinal could be in on this too?"

"It would make sense, considering his animosity toward Protestants."

"It doesn't even matter. Everyone is fighting against everyone. Protestant against Catholic. Blood is pouring from France. They hate and fear each other so much."

She nodded and gazing into the fire. "They need someone to hate more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if there was a threat, that they needed to unite together to fight, then they would have to forget Protestant vs. Catholic."

"But, what or who? And, how?"

"Well, if you need an imaginary enemy, who best to create one?"

He mused it over. "Narcisse or my mother." He laughed. "It's a toss-up."

"What if there was a rogue lord? Someone who was depriving them of food. Narcisse could pin off some of his crimes against another lord. Someone thought to be in alliance with the English. Spout patriotism and their need to be faithful to France and remind them of your loyalty to them, giving them the stolen grain. Remind them of France's conquests in the New World." She pulled her shawl tighter. "We need Mary."

"And, we need Louis. He represents the Protestant side. They are supposed to be back tomorrow. Bash will be back then too. We need all the pieces."

"What are we to do in the meantime?"

"Do you know how to play chess?" he asked, eyeing the chess board.

"Well, you're about to find out."

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mary woke up and shivered. Louis was gone, leaving her cold in her bed. "Louis?" she whispered. She stood up, pulling on her robe. There was hot cocoa and pastry sitting by the fire. A servant came in.

"Lady Castleroy, your grace."

Greer came charging in and hugged Mary. "You're alright. What happened?"

"We were attacked. Louis had to bare the worst of it."

Leith was behind Greer with his hand resting on his sword. "Are you alright, your grace?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Could you find Prince Conde? His arm needs attending. Did you bring the physician?"

The physician, Knowles, bowed. "Queen Mary."

"Take him to Prince Conde," she said to the servant.

"No need. I'm here." Louis entered. "I'm afraid I must go. The Duke of Guise just massacred a large group of protestant worshippers in the woods, not far from here."

"No!" exclaimed Mary and Greer almost in union.

Greer covered her mouth, praying that Castleroy had obeyed her and relinquished his religion for a bit. "Mary, you have to fix this. This can't go on!" she exclaimed.

Louis nodded. "I agree." Mary touched his arm and winced.

"Please sit down, Prince Conde." She helped him over to the chair.

"I fear this is a warning," said Louis.

"A warning?"

"A warning that I will be next." Mary's face dropped, thinking about the proximity of the attack.

"Let me see to your arm, Prince Conde," said Knowles, walking over.

Mary eyes had now darkened at the revelations of Conde's words. It was enough. "Enough blood." She turned to Greer and the servants. "I need to change at once. We must go back and see Francis. This has to end." She walked off into the other room.

**A/N: Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ride to the castle seemed to take forever. Mary had convinced Louis to come with them to talk to Francis before going or sending word to the villagers. They had sent the carriage behind, opting instead to ride. Louis and Leith feared an attack on the carriage, so it was a decoy. No one knew not even his brother that they were on horseback. Whether the carriage had been stopped or not, she did not know. The horses sensing their exigency had been light on their feet. She raced through the castle gates, pulling her horse short. Louis was off his mount in second, helping her down. She raced up the steps almost tripping before Louis caught her.

"Slow, remember? This isn't a battle to be won through haste."

She pulled her hand free and smoothed her dress. "I know." She took a deep breath and held her head up as she walked toward the throne room. She chose a dark blue dress with gold embroidery. Her hair coiffed with her crown now neatly settled with gold flowers around. Greer was smoothing the back of Mary's skirt as the door opened.

Francis was not inside. "He must be in his study." She walked past the guards, but found his study empty as well. "Where the bloody hell are you!" she exclaimed under her breath. Kenna and Lola walked up to her.

"Tea, after your long journey? Follow me, your majesty," said Kenna.

Mary and Louis looked at her quizzically but followed her down the hall and into Kenna's apartments. Greer and Leith were close behind.

"Kenna, I don't want tea. I want to see Francis. There's been-."

Kenna pushed open a door. Francis and Bash were inside.

"Tea, scones, and plotting, we Scots know how to do tea," said Lola.

"I don't understand. What is going on?" asked Mary.

"We are trying figure out how to put an end to this," said Bash.

"This what?" asked Mary.

"And, how?" questioned Louis.

Francis turned his ensign ring, meeting Mary's eyes. "We can't have a civil war. Enough blood has been shed. We need a plan to stop this killing between Frenchmen: Protestant and Catholic."

"We heard about the attack on the Protestants so soon after Wassy," said Lola, taking Greer's hands. "We don't think Lord Castleroy was there." Kenna held Greer too.

Kenna added, "But, where will this bloodshed end?"

"And, how can France help Scotland if she's fighting herself?" asked Lola.

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Mary, looking at Francis. "Shall we squash the Catholic nobles behind this?"

"That would mean killing your uncles," said Bash.

"My uncles?"

Kenna nodded. "The Duke of Guise and Cardinal de Lorraine."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "No mercy." But, the glint of the golden cross on the wall caught her eyes. "The Duke of Guise is one of the most powerful men in France, and killing the Cardinal-."

"Would garner Rome's attention for sure," said Louis.

"So, I ask again, what do you propose?"

"The creation of an enemy common to both," said Francis. He relayed their plan.

"You want to get Narcisse and Catherine to help us. Are you mad?" she asked.

"Catherine wants to protect Francis, and Narcisse regrets what he did to France. His interest is always to protect France."

"You realize you'll be playing with devil," said Mary.

"Better the devil you know," began Francis.

"Than the devil you don't," ended Mary.

"There is one problem," said Bash. "Which devil will Narcisse pick?"

"What happens if he's an innocent man?" asked Mary.

"Sacrificed," said Francis.

"Either we sacrifice one man or let hundreds of others die," nodded Mary, understanding.

"And, you mock the pagans, brother," said Bash.

Francis sighed. "We need to talk to Narcisse and my mother." He looked at Mary. "Will you join us?"

Mary nodded. "Yes. I must just speak with Lola, Kenna, and Greer first."

Louis cleared his throat. "I'm going to head to the village."

"You need to rest."

"Yes. And, please Conde, wait until we've figured out the rest of the plan."

"As you wish, your majesty," he said, bowing and leaving.

Francis headed after him. "Conde."

Louis turned around. "King Francis."

"I think we've known each other long enough for me to be Francis. I know that you are angry, and that all this is my fault," he paused, "which it is. But, I am trying to make this right."

"A little late for that," said Louis his jaw set, thinking of all the people who had died.

Francis saw the bloodshed in his own eyes as well. "Yes."

Louis took a deep breath, seeing Mary in the doorway. "I will hope that this works out for all our sakes. I will help you in any way that I can." He went to bow and Francis took his hand instead.

"I know what you have done for Mary. Thank you. For your help for her and France, I am indebted."

"We must end this bloodshed."

"Yes, _we_ must."

Lola touched Mary's arm. "Mary, what do you need from us?"

"I need you, Lola," she squeezed her hand and Greer's, "I need you two to put your heads together. You always have a kind eye and amazing talents with making people feel at ease, so," she began looking at them both, "I need you to plan a harvest festival and exhibition. Ships from the New World are coming in soon. There have been reports and Francis's father had large commissions of artwork done. But, it needs to be something that is not necessarily lavish, but-."

"But something everyone can see the beauty in?" offered Lola.

"Exactly. We must unite France. This plan to work needs to have the brutal touch of a man, but also the kind touch of a woman."

"Consider it done," said Greer. "Just tell us what we can do in order to help stop this bloody war."

Mary squeezed her hand. "I won't stop until this ends."

"I know. I just worry."

Kenna arched her eyebrow. "And, what about me?"

"Kenna, you've always had a head for numbers. See if you can work out the current state of financial affairs in France and Scotland. I think Catherine has files in her quarters and some will be in Francis's study. The accounts that I have are in my room already. For this plan to work, it is going to take all of us. Francis has made a mess, but I think the mess began with his father, and, in Scotland's case, my mother." She took all of their hands. "Do you think we can do this?"

"We are your friends, your loyal subjects," said Kenna.

"We are all subject to Scotland and France," interrupted Mary. "Friends. We are friends."

"For friendship," said Lola as they looked at each other. "Let it begin."

They hugged each other, feeling once more like the girls that they had been when they arrived.

"Thank you. Can we meet in my chambers later? I have missed you all." The all agreed and Mary broke away. "Leith, would you look after them please?" Leith nodded.

"Of course, your grace."

"I think you may add a needed perspective to Lola and Geer's arrangements. Would you mind helping design the celebration?"

"I will as long as his majesty doesn't need me elsewhere."

Mary nodded. "I understand. Thank you. I will meet you all later in my chambers." She walked toward Francis and Bash, looking back at her friends. "Oh, please, God, let this work."

**Please review! Not sure if I'll have enough time for anymore this week, but I will try! Some much needed Lola and Mary time ahead.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Suzy87: thanks again for the review... twisting road ahead... fighting, love, murder, mayhem- the usual at French court.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Reign characters.

Chapter 10

They watched Mary walk away and wondered what schemes Narcisse and Catherine would come up with.

Lola felt a tightening of her bodice. "I just need to get John from the nursery. I haven't fed him in hours."

"Why don't we just plan in there," said Greer.

"I will meet up with you two later in Mary's chambers. I have to go digging," said Kenna, grinning and mockingly skipping off.

Lola and Greer laughed. "She loves digging up dirt."

Lola entered the nursery and found a wooden rattle in John's cradle with a horse painted on it. "That wasn't here before."

"The nanny's must have given it to him," said Greer grabbing an apple.

Lola smiled softly. "I'm sure. Leith, can you give us a few minutes. I need to feed him." Leith blushed and quickly exited murmuring something.

"Well, you got quick rid of him quick enough," laughed Greer.

Lola grinned, and she picked John up. "So, where shall we begin?"

"Viscount Bagnac," said Catherine. "He is not well liked. He beats his servants."

"What man doesn't?" countered Narcisse, sipping his wine. "No, not the Viscount…"

"Then, who would you suggest?"

"A man who has been cruel to both Protestant and Catholic who has built an armada in trade. A man who has alienated the Catholic church… Marquis de Terme."

Bash sighed. "He's feared for having pagan ties. He is rumored to have sacrificed his servants when the plague hit."

"He sounds perfect," said Mary, eyeing Bash. "So, what is the problem?"

"Getting him to court," said Francis. "He hasn't been to court in years."

"He's a recluse," said Catherine.

"But, he has a son who is almost as vile as he is and then they do everything together," said Narcisse. "His son as I remember loves horse racing."

"I do have the finest Arabians," said Catherine.

"You do have one other temptation for his son," said Narcisse swirling his wine. "He's had a taste of your daughter."

"Claude?" asked Mary.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Who hasn't?"

"Mother," admonished Francis.

She dismissed him with her hand. "Shall we have a horse race to tempt him?"

"And announce that we are looking for possible suitors for the Princess Claude?" added Mary.

"No, no. That's too easy," said Catherine her eyes beginning to gleam with excitement.

"We must announce her engagement to another."

"Well, we announced her engagement to Conde, but that was a disaster!" Francis exclaimed.

"This time it is to a rival," said Narcisse.

Catherine laughed. "To you?"

"Philippe hates me."

"Oh, he does," agreed Catherine, putting the wine goblet to her lips. "He detests you."

"Detests it such a strong word," countered Narcisse, "But, yes, and for him to think that I get to own his elusive plaything. It'll incite him to come to the race."

Catherine was smiling, "And, then we plant the evidence while he's here at court. We can send Claude back to the convent after."

"Wait, Claude is not some sort of pawn that you can use."

"Please be serious, Mary. We're all pawns in life," said Catherine. "Some of us just get to decide what moves to make."

"What kind of evidence? How can we be sure that this will work?"

Francis was watching his mother and Narcisse. Mary was still questioning them, while he and Bash watched.

"Leave this to us," said Catherine with a wave of her hand. "We will have this all sorted out."

"Give in to the madness," said Bash to Mary and Francis.

"Alright. We will meet you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yes, and have them send up more wine," said Narcisse.

Francis suppressed the temptation to roll his eyes, walking out with Mary and Bash.

"Do you think this'll work?" he asked Bash.

"Catherine has been scheming for years and so has Narcisse. If there are two people in this country who can make this work, it is them."

"Surprisingly, I have faith in your mother. If you'll excuse me, I need to check in with my ladies." She left, and Francis watched her walk down the hall.

"She'll come around," said Bash.

Francis look at him. "You and I both know that is unlikely to happen. Things have been complicated with us since almost the beginning. I am tired of fighting and wondering if she's scheming, and I'm tired of hating myself for never being able to satisfy her. We will never be the vision that we thought of before."

Bash nodded. "Visions change."

"This I know," he said, thinking back to when Bash had been engaged to Mary due to Nostradamus' vision. "But, history doesn't change. Mary and I have a history of hurt and distrust."

"And, love. She chose you."

Francis sighed. "That feels like a century ago. We were so young, Bash. So, naïve. You and Kenna found love on a different path. She was in love with our father, and you were in love with Mary. Maybe Mary and I can find love again. I just want her to be happy, and I want to be happy." He moved out to the balcony exasperated.

"You want to let her go?"

"Bash, she's already gone. I'm already gone. And, I don't know if I want to go back."

"Talk to her."

"I will, just not today. Let's go see what the lords are up to. Plotting our demise." He put his arm around Bash.

"At least one of us." The two laughed together, walking toward court.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lola walked into Mary's chambers. Greer had wanted to write a letter to Castleroy. She held John close to her chest and watched Mary's reaction.

"Mary, are you sure you don't mind?"

"I told Leith it was perfectly fine. Besides, I've hardly gotten to see my godson with all the chaos over the past months." Almost on cue, Leith appeared with the servant who had the cradle. "Right by the fire. Thank you. That's perfect. Please have our supper brought up here," she said to servant.

"I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you, Leith," said Mary. Lola rubbed John's back. Mary turned to her friend. "Lola, what's wrong?"

Lola sighed. "Nothing. I'm just tired. How are you?"

"Happy to be home. I've missed you."

"You look happy. Perhaps, a day away is what you needed. But, they said you were attacked?"

Mary sat by the fire. "We were."

"Louis was able to fight them off? You weren't harmed?"

"Some bruises, but not like before." She pulled her shawl tighter around her.

"Greer said that you are healing though." Lola tentatively put her hand out to squeeze Mary's.

Mary took it and hugged Lola. "I know that I couldn't do this before, but I can now. When Leith had to burn Louis, I held his hand. I saw my strength."

"And, Greer said that you are considering returning to Francis?"

Mary held Lola's hand, starring at the sleeping John. "No, that I am not. It is a path that I have been down, and I have found the end. I'm trying to find another path where we may at least be friends. If not, then I suppose we shall have to continue just as king and queen." She smiled softly. "May I hold him?"

"Of course." Lola handed him to Mary, and Mary smiled, fixing his blankets.

"He looks just like Francis. I think about the child we lost some times."

Lola moved closer to her, putting her arm around her. "I'm sorry."

Mary shook her head. A tear slipped down her face. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for your baby, and I'm sorry for John."

Mary's eyes broke free of the tears. "Lola, please, never be sorry for him. I am happy that Francis got his son. He and I may one day have a son for the sake of the kingdom, but we may not. You've relieved me of that burden, that responsibility."

"You will have another child, Mary. I know it." She squeezed her hand. "You and Francis will find happiness."

"We will," said Mary resolutely. "But not as lovers. I am done, Lola. There are some things that can never be undone. Do you understand? I want Francis to be happy, but it can't be with me. I will find my happiness elsewhere."

"A lover?" questioned Lola, smiling.

"A lover!" exclaimed Kenna, walking in with Greer and holding a couple bottles of wine. "This calls for a drink."

Kenna sat down with Greer and they both cooed over John for a moment before returning to their inquiries.

"Who is this lover?" asked Kenna. "Is he yours or yours?"

Lola shook her head and sipped the wine. "I was telling Mary that I was uncertain about marrying again or taking a lover. You misunderstood."

"You are marked as property of the king, Lola," said Kenna. Lola looked at her glass.

"Kenna!" exclaimed Mary.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, every time any man starts to become interested in her they find out her name, and then it's over. The only man brave enough was Lord Narcisse, and, despite his butterfly tattoo, I don't think you want poor Lola to go down that road."

"Butterfly tattoo?" questioned Mary.

"We'll explain later. But, really Narcisse would be an amazing but dangerous lover. Who else would be bold enough?"

"Kenna and I may have been drinking some of the wine on our way here," said Greer apologetically.

"Mary can't you order someone to marry her?" asked Kenna.

"I could," said Mary, looking at Lola who was blushing. "But, I won't. I want Lola to marry for love." She squeezed Lola's hand reassuringly. "And, why should she marry? She has her dowry back."

"It makes you independent," said Greer.

"Do you like not being tied down to one man?"

John began fussing. "Hungry again." He arched his back and twisted screaming. "I hate to burst the romantic vision you have of my independence, Kenna, but I am tied to one man, or at least a man in the making."

They all laughed. Lola went to get up. "Lola, you needn't leave because of us," said Mary.

"We will all have to do it soon enough," said Kenna.

"Are you?" they asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I expect it'll happen sooner, rather than later. We've been married for close to a year now. What about you, Greer?"

"No. With everything happening right after our marriage and now that he is away from court, there haven't been many…_opportunities_."

"I suppose that leaves me," said Mary, sipping her wine. "If my—rape—had had complications, I would know by now, wouldn't I?"

"Of course," said Greer.

Kenna and Lola agreed.

Lola burped John. "I would say by next week you would be certain one way or the other."

Mary nodded. "Good. Thankfully, Catherine has been too preoccupied with Claude and the Protestants to be observant or run a urine test like she did before."

"Oh, well her latest scheme is to have us seduce some nobles who are coming to court," said Kenna. "She's short on members of her 'Flying Squad.'"

"What?" exclaimed Mary.

"Oh, yes. We are to 'entertain' them. Nothing beyond touching of course, but we must get them to trust us, and then Catherine will give us the rest of our instructions," said Greer.

"Oh, go get them! Mary will die laughing!" exclaimed Kenna to Greer.

Greer laughed and hurried out the door returning within minutes with three wigs.

"You are looking at Vivian," said Kenna adjusting the red haired wig.

Greer adjusted Lola's. "And, Marguerite."

"And, of course, Antoinette," said Greer, pulling on the black wig.

Mary clapped looking at them. "You three are quite the coquettish trio." John was crying so she picked him up. "But, may I ask why you are letting Catherine use you for puppets?"

"For fun, of course!" exclaimed Kenna.

"And, to keep an eye on her," said Lola.

"We are playing along until we see what her full plan is," said Greer.

Lola added, "Catherine says that this may help us secure the Privy Council."

Mary sighed. "Well then perhaps, I will have to help too. It's not fair to make you ladies to bear this alone. Do you happen to have an extra wig?" Kenna took hers off and placed it on Mary's head. Mary laughed and raised her glass. "To the fun of Catherine schemes."

They all laughed, shaking off the wigs and sitting round each other.

**Please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bash, Francis, and Louis were drinking and talking to the noblemen. They were trading hunting stories and trying to forget the animosity running throughout the country. Bash caught the eye of a guard who seemed to want a word and groaned.

"Can't a man have a single minute to himself? Why did I ask you to be the King's Deputy? I should have asked to be a Baron or an Archduke. Then, I could have just sat on my fat ass and done nothing all day."

"Your choice not mine. I gave you more privilege than I have!" exclaimed Louis.

They both laughed as Bash took another gulp of his wife, before he pushed off the table and walked over to the man. His face darkened and Francis walked up to Bash. Louis was standing now too. He walked over.

"More Protestants dead?" asked Louis.

Bash shook his head. "No. I must go. Another child has gone missing in the village. This time they killed the mother."

"Who is they?" asked Louis.

"That's what I have to find out," said Bash, running his hands over his face.

"How many others have there been?" asked Francis.

"One mother and child disappeared a month ago, but we're not sure if she was killed or ran from her husband. The husband swears she was taken."

"There's something else though," questioned Louis, noting the two looks between Francis and Bash.

"A baby was taken a couple weeks ago and was found by church dead."

"There have been cold nights. Maybe it died from the cold," said Louis. It was a logical thesis, but Bash was already talking with the guard.

"No. The baby's ribs were crushed," said Francis.

"I'm going to take Morgan and some other men, but I'll come see you when I get back," said Bash.

"No, I will come with you," said Francis.

"I will too," said Louis.

Francis's stomach was uneasy. "I'll meet you at the stables."

Bash saw the anxiety in his eyes and understood. "Go, we'll see you down there."

Francis left, bounding up the steps as soon as he was clear of court. He didn't need the nobles fretting about anything else. He entered the nursery but no one was around. Then, a nanny walked in with fresh linens.

"Nanny, where is my son?"

She curtseyed quickly. "Your majesty, they're in Queen Mary's chambers."

"Queen Mary's? You're sure."

"Yes, your majesty," she stammered, now nervous under the young king's intense stare.

"Thank you." He strode down the hall as guards tilted their heads in acknowledgment. Leith was standing guard at the door.

"Your majesty, I wouldn't go in there."

"What's wrong?"

Leith cast a glance backward. "I went in there and they tried to put rouge on me. Lady Kenna said it was girl time, but I was more than welcome to join them!" He shook his head. "I will stay out here."

"I'll have to brave it," said Francis, clasping Leith's arm. He opened the door but everyone was quiet. He saw Greer and Kenna passed out on the bed, and then he saw Mary and Lola. They were by the fire with John in between them. One arm dangling above their hands and clasped with each other. He walked over moving the cradle away from the fire, fearing the wood would catch an ember. He looked down at them and sighed. They didn't look like a queen and a noblewoman. Nobility was etched into their features, but, with their hands interlocked and the fire playing gently on their faces, he could see the girls that they had been. The friendship that had been for longer than the two could remember. John was sleeping his lips pink and soft. He was surrounded by two of the fiercest and sweetest women that he knew. He was safe and content. Francis resisted the urge to kiss them all, and left the room quietly. He turned to Leith. "I think girl time, whatever that is, is exactly what they needed."

Leith smiled. "I agree, your grace. But, I for one am thankful that I escaped it."

Francis smiled half-heartedly as he saw one of Bash's men waiting for him. "I'm going into town to investigate a mother's death and a child's disappearance."

"Another one?" questioned Leith.

"Yes. I hope that this is nothing more than coincidence, but coupled with the animosity between Protestants and Catholics, I want there to be extra protection around my family. Mary has had extra guards on since the attack, but make sure Lola and John are never unattended. I want guards on the verandas."

"I'll order them. I reprieved them, so they could get supper."

"Thank you." Francis turned around, feeling as if there was someone there, but the corridor was empty. He walked quickly around, checking the alcoves. He saw the guards that Leith had reprieved returning and sighed. He was being overprotective. He pulled on his cloak and strode with the guard down to the stables. "Are we ready?" asked Francis.

"Sorry, brother," said Bash. Francis looked at him quizzically but felt his head shoved into a trough.

Francis resisted but felt his head shoved in numerous other times before being set free. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"My favorite sobering technique."

Francis noted that both Conde and Bash were sporting wet hair. "But, I'm not drunk!"

"Well, now you're not," said Bash, grinning and mounting his horse.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The three men rode into the village with Morgan, the guard who had reported the incident, and several others. They knocked on the villager's door. An old woman answered the door and a man stood behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the King's deputy," answered Bash. "We're here to investigate the death of Louise DuVallee and her missing child."

"Her body is there, my lord," offered the woman pointing to inside the room.

"Did either of you see what happened?" asked Francis as Bash walked over to the body.

"I was home, but I did not see anything, my lord." The old woman sat down in a chair by the fire.

Before Francis could ask how that could be possible, the man spoke, "She's blind, my lord. I'm Warren DuVallee. It was my wife and baby."

"Who discovered the body?" questioned Bash. He walked over to them.

"I did. She was outside too long. I found her on the ground, but the babe was nowhere. I called for help, and Marie came over, but she found nothing either, my lord."

"And, you?" he asked the husband.

"I was out hunting."

A young girl came in with a bucket of water. She nearly dropped it seeing them inside. "My lords," she said curtseying.

"Are you, Marie?" asked Francis.

She nodded, suppressing a gaps as she recognized her king. "Yes, your grace."

"Did you see anyone leave when you came over?"

"No. I came as soon as I heard granny screaming, but I didn't see anyone."

Francis nodded and Bash walked up to him. "Her neck's snapped. There is blood on her fingers."

"So, she got her attacker before he killed her?" asked Conde.

"My lord," yelled the guards outside.

Bash, Conde, and Francis ran out of the house. The guards were in the woods. They held up a wooden rattle that had blood smeared on it. They heard footsteps and saw Warren.

"No," he said shaking his head, while his mother held onto him.

"Find the person responsible for this," said Francis to Bash, walking past Warren toward his horse. Bash walked up to him. "What kind of person does that to a child and to a woman?"

"I don't know. But, I will find out."

Mary opened her eyes and felt Lola's hand in hers. She and Lola were on the floor by the fire. John had been fussy, so he was sleeping between them. Greer and Kenna were asleep on the bed with kohl sticks and rouge around them. Lola's eyes fluttered open and she starred at Mary. She went to get up, but Mary kept tight hold of her hand.

"This is how we used to sleep as little girls at the convent," whispered Lola.

"I know. I miss those days."

"We should go back and visit."

"Yes, maybe in a couple of weeks or in February when the weather eases a bit? I could use a visit back. It was home for so long."

"It just won't be the same."

"Lola," whispered Mary. "I'm glad that you came to France with me. I'm even happier that you didn't move to the cottage and stayed here. You are my friend. Please never leave me."

She squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mary smiled. "Good. We can teach John how to climb trees."

"And, to swim. Sister Lauren never liked it, but you were the best swimmer."

Mary stroked Lola's curls. "And, you were the best rider. We had so much fun. Can we go away? Just you, me, Kenna, and Greer."

"You're queen you can do whatever you want."

"I wish that were true." Mary closed her eyes and sighed.

"It is, what is it that you want to do?"

"I want to go swimming."

"Really, but the water will be cold."

"That makes it all the more fun!" John stirred. "Oh, but John."

Lola grinned. "He's going to cry anyway. Let's go." She carefully picked John up and raced outside."

"Lola!" exclaimed Mary chasing after her.

Leith was caught off guard but quickly running after them. Lola was laughing in Mary's arms. John was stunned by the two, not sure whether to cry or laugh with them. Lola stopped long enough to rock him.

"Here Leith. Will you hold him?"

Leith took the baby. "But, what-."

"We'll only be a minute." She grabbed Mary's hand, running toward the water. "Thank you."

Mary called back. "I'm sorry, Leith."

"I would recommend closing your eyes," yelled Lola. Leila and Lola shook off their robes and hurried into the water. Their white shifts floating up around them. "Bloody hell, Mary! You are crazy. It's freezing."

Mary laughed, dunking Lola into the water. "Crazy Mary as always."

Lola laughed splashing her. "Race you to that rock." She motioned to a large rock thirty feet away.

"Done!" Mary put her head into the water and began swimming as Lola chased after her. Mary won and started climbing on the rock. Her hands slipping as she went. Lola was chasing after her. Both giggling as they went. The stars were sparkling above as eyes watching all around.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leith looked at the two of them as they climbed out of the water. "Dear God," he whispered. He was unsure if he should intervene. Save the Queen of France and Scotland from a possible accident or risk seeing her and Lady Lola naked, two women of the king's. There was danger on both sides.

"Well, my little lord," said Leith, tucking the blanket around John, "there's one thing that you will learn. Women put us in terrible predicaments always."

Lola shivered as she got to the top of the rock. Mary was standing on top also shivering. The cool autumn air was nibbling at their skin, and Lola put her arm around Mary.

"What are you thinking about?" questioned Lola. She couldn't tell if it was a stray droplet of water or a tear that was careening down Mary's face.

"I'm thinking about how I wish that we could just stay up here safe forever. Hidden in the night."

"Kenna would say ladies of the night," said Lola, putting her head against Mary's shoulder.

Mary laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose so. I feel as if my whole life has been decided before I even turned seven."

"Take it back then, Mary. Be happy. Take, Francis."

"Oh, Lola." She pulled her arm tighter around her. "Francis and I are childhood sweethearts. An innocence broken. We're friends that are better as rulers of countries than as rulers of our hearts. I will rule even a country that I am cursed never to see."

Lola pointed out to the sky, "I think that I can see Scotland from here."

"Lola, don't be silly. It's impossible."

"Look, it's over there with green hills rolling out and stony fences. There's a glen to your right, and the air tastes salty from the roaring of the sea. And, there's-."

"A herd of horses coming to meet us."

"Those are your noblemen, coming to greet their queen."

"They love you as I do." Mary forced a smile to chide the tears in her eyes and put her head against Lola's.

"I love you as well. Thank you."

Lola and Mary stood on the top of the rock. He could see the outline of their bodies. There was nothing sexual about it, but, as if he were looking at a painting. Their faces glowed in the moonlight both looking back at the castle and then out at the water. The wind blew roughly and the beginning signs of autumn danced through the air as leaves swirled around them. They seemed so peaceful in the inky azure sky. It was as if the stars were paying them audience and the trees were guards watching over with stoic grace a few whispering at their beauty. The hairs on his neck spiked. Then, he saw movement in those trees. He placed John on the ground, and he grabbed his sword.

"Mary, Lola, look out!" he yelled, charging toward the trees.

Lola and Mary screamed as he came toward them and jumped into the water.

Leith raced through the trees trying to catch up to the individual he had seen, but he could find nothing.

"Leith!" yelled Mary.

He raced back. They were swimming toward the shore, but were still twenty feet away. He could see a figure where he had left John.

"John!" screamed Lola in a panic.

Leith cursed under his breath. How could he have been so stupid? His legs seemed heavy as he raced toward the figure. They had John.


	15. Chapter 15

j _A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the delay. I wanted to post yesterday, but the server was down. _

_Deanlover27: Thank you. Mary and Conde are coming up. Don't worry! Their chemistry is too intense to ignore. It's a matter of figuring out a way... Let me know if there is any particular Mary and Conde moment you would like to see, and I will do my best to honor it in writing._

_a-panther-and-her-prince: Thanks :) A little bit of a cliff hanger, but the real cliff is yet to come.._

_iheartpickles: Haha thank you and sorry for the delayed updated. Oh, it hasn't gotten real yet! Sometimes what is not seen is the real reality. Mary and Conde coming soon!_

_Please review_!

Chapter 15

Leith drew his sword as his eyes fixed on the glint of red hair. He could hear Lola and Mary screaming and panting as they raced toward John and the figure. Claude was holding John and twirling him about. From the distance, he could see a hooded figure running toward them and he turned his sword toward her.

"Announce yourself!" he barked.

The hood fell down, and he saw Catherine.

"Put down that sword!" Catherine's voice boomed.

"Queen Catherine," he said, dropping his sword and bowing. "I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Sorry, you were about to spear me with your sword!"

Claude was prancing about the lawn and Catherine tripped over a wine bottle. "Bloody hell."

She tossed the baby lightly up into the air. Lola gasped, and Mary held Lola's arm. Both realized Lola was intoxicated. "Catherine," she hissed.

Catherine turned her direction to Claude who was picking up flowers and tossing them as she jostled a screaming John.

"Daisies in September to be remembered and lilies of June for girls to swoon. Oh, she loves me, she loves me not," she sang. "How now my little nephew, why do you cry? Do you want to see the water?" She raced toward the stone wall.

Catherine looked at Lola and Mary. "She's drunk. She doesn't understand."

"She has my baby!" screamed Lola, charging after her. Catherine caught her.

"Let me handle her." Catherine quickly walked toward Claude. "Claude, darling. Please get down from there. We'll talk."

"I hate you!" she screamed.

Mary stepped in front of Catherine as Claude stood on the stone wall overlooking the water, raising John up and twisting him back and forth. Awake from all the commotion, John was screaming less and enjoying the bouncing. However, Lola was a caged lion ready to tear Claude apart. "Claude, John needs to be fed, and I thought maybe you could have tea with us. You, Lady Lola, and me. You are his aunt. You wouldn't want any harm to come to him." Mary inched closer.

Claude was cradling John now. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "He's so beautiful. I wouldn't hurt him. I wouldn't hurt anyone. I swear!" She moved forward on the wall, touching John's tiny hand, not looking where she was going.

"Claude!" screamed Mary as Claude's foot went off the wall.

Leith grabbed her before she fell and settled her on the ground. Catherine pried her hands off John as she sobbed.

"Take her to my room," she said to the other guards who had arrived. "And, it took you long enough to arrive. You incompetent imbeciles!" she screamed. Then, her wrath was turned on Lola. "You! Who leaves a baby by himself in the middle of the night? Where were you? How did Claude even get to him?"

Before Lola could fire back, Leith interrupted, "It was my fault, your majesty. I was watching him. But, then there was a noise in the bushes and Lady Lola and Queen Mary-," he began, "I apologize."

Lola and Mary stood shivering in the dark before Mary finally snapped out of it. "Stop!" she boomed. Catherine and Leith both looked at her. "Leith, what happened?" Lola couldn't speak her lips were chattering too harshly, but she wanted to scream and demand answers as well. The tears were becoming icy barriers in the rims of her eyes. She suppressed the urge to let them fall. John was settled in nicely with Catherine, forcing Lola to resist the temptation to snatch him away.

"I saw something in the bushes. It was near where you and Lady Lola were standing, so I put John down and drew my sword. I thought it was an attacker, your grace. I'm sorry. I thought he would be in more danger if I brought him. I shouldn't have. Please forgive me. I didn't think. It's my fault."

They all looked at him processing his story. He was anxiously awaiting his punishment and apologizing. He was sincerely grieved at the danger he had put John in. Lola noticed his own shaking body. He had caught Claude. If he hadn't, she shuddered to think.

"It's alright," said Lola, touching his arm.

"It's not your fault," agreed Mary.

"No, apparently it's his reckless mother's."

"Catherine!" exclaimed Mary.

"What kind of mother abandons her baby to a guard?"

"Would you rather she had taken him into the water with us?" asked Mary. "She left him with my chief body guard on castle grounds that are surrounded by guards."

"Leaving her Queen vulnerable to attack. He is not a nanny!" John was crying again, and Catherine walked away, rocking him. "Children cannot be left alone. You don't know what can happen to your baby."

Mary and Lola followed behind her, listening to her.

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" asked Mary.

"I lost two babies, many years ago. I kissed them goodnight and left them. You never know. You- you never know." They quietly followed her up the stairs and into her chambers. She walked over to the bed and saw Claude passed out. "Drunk and dead to the world." She pulled the coverlet over her. Mary and Lola looked at each other, teeth chattering in confused dialogue, not needing to verbalize words. "Stand by the fire. Suzanne, bring them some clothes. And, be quick." She sat in the chair as the two women shivered, feeling like school girls before their governess. "He looks like Francis as a baby. When he was born, I was finally free, but I used to look at him for hours. I would hold him and study every curl. Love a mother has for a child is stronger than any army. This is your responsibility to protect and guard him, the son of the King of France." Neither knew what to say to her. Lola discreetly squeezed Mary's hand. This was not a conversation that she would want to hear. "You have to be careful. You are his mother, and she is your Queen. You can't forget that dangers surrounds both of them as it does you because of your relationship. What if it hadn't been Claude who had taken him? What if she?" She didn't finish her sentence, realizing she was exposing too much of the truth.

Her words were hitting hidden fears, and Lola had tears bating in her eyes. "I don't know."

Mary glared at Catherine. "Stop making her feel guilty. It was my fault."

"_You_ don't know what guilt is," said Catherine. She waved her hand. "Go get bathed and changed. Come back when you're presentable."

Lola looked at John, and then at Mary. Mary squeezed her hand, and they walked off toward the tub. They bathed quickly, neither spoke, but let the maids scrub them down and steep in the hot water. Mary took Lola's hand and squeezed it. When they came back in the room, Catherine was in the same spot by the fire, but John was getting fussy.

"I need to feed him," said Lola, taking John carefully from Catherine. "Thank you for looking after him."

"I'll be in my room later. I need to speak with Catherine."

Lola curtseyed and left.

"I need to talk with you," said Mary.

Catherine grabbed a goblet of wine, arching an eyebrow in curiosity at Mary's request.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lola went back to the nursery and changed John. She looked about the room and felt suffocated. The nanny came in. "I can take him, my lady."

"No, thank you. I am going to walk him for a bit." She grabbed a blanket and rushed out the door. The guards were quick to follow her. "Leave me alone," she snapped at them, hurrying down the corridor. She made her way outside and onto the turret, sitting on the stone wall and crying.

"My lady, come inside," said the guard after ten minutes.

"No," she said her eyes fiercely glaring at him. "Leave me alone."

"Would you like us to fetch one of the other ladies?"

"Leave me alone," she screamed, "Please," she whispered. "Please."

Francis entered the castle, and the guards were talking in front of him, snapping to attention at his presence.

"Your majesty," they said in unison.

"What's going on?"

Leith quickly explained the night's events, culminating with Lola's outburst.

"Where is she now?" asked Francis, already striding down the hall, having no idea of where she had went. He was exhausted. Bash, Louis, and he had passed a flask around as they rode. It had been strong and he was feeling it more now. He had never seen Lola cry, and, for her, to be acting so irrationally worried him.

Leith directed him and stopped at the doorway where two guards were already standing watch. Francis sighed, hearing Lola's tears and heavy breaths. "Can you keep guard of Mary? I'll deal with my sister and mother tomorrow."

Leith bowed his head and disappeared into the shadows.

Francis walked out slowly. She had a knitted wool blanket around John, but she was exposed and shivering in unison with her sobs. He took off his cloak to put around her, but she shook it off.

"I'm fine. Please go."

"Lola."

She refused to look at him. "Leave me."

He kneeled on the ground and touched her face, then he stroked his son's head. She was still crying. "Lola," he whispered, but she didn't turn. Her tears were her only response. He sat next to her and instinctually put his arms around the two of them, enveloping her with his body. She twisted, resisting him. He held her more firmly enough for her to move but not enough for her to reject him. "You're both safe," he whispered. "You're safe." He hummed softly in her ear, while massaging her arm. "It's ok."

"It's not ok. And, I don't care if I'm safe. This isn't about me! This is about how I can't even keep my son safe. I fail…I fail everyone!" He pulled her curls away from her face, seeing the fury, fear, and sadness in her eyes. She was a tempest of emotions, her eyes cauldrons of passions. "Just leave me alone."

"Lola, I am not leaving you, so stop fighting me."

"Don't fight me. Leave."

"Stop being stubborn. Do I have to fight everyone? You and I have been on the same page, with Mary, with Narcisse, with all of it. Please don't start fighting me now."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He drew her toward him, and she finally relaxed into him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not angry, and my mother had no right to yell."

"She did. It was so stupid. I don't deserve him. You and Mary should just take him, but I'm too selfish. I can't do this anymore. I just."

She was rambling and Francis turned her to face him. He cupped her face. "Lola." He gently wiped away the steady stream of tears on her cheeks. "Lola, stop."

"I can't," she hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I don't cry usually."

He stroked her cheek. "I know. It's ok though."

She bit back her tear, trying to breathe and to stop the crying. "I am tired, and I am scared."

"What are you scared of?"

She pushed him away. "I'm scared of feeling, of losing. I'm scared of failing Mary and you. I'm scared of someone hurting or taking our son. I want to sleep but who can I trust?" she exclaimed through abating tears. "I am alone. I have no one. I am alone." She stood facing the dark sky with the wind whipping her hair.

Francis followed her and put his arms around her quivering frame. The tears were gone, but her body was still shaking. "You have me. For what it's worth, I will protect you and our son. You may not always feel me, but I am here. I will never let you be hurt, and I will never let a hair on our son's head be hurt. I have you." He held her tighter. "I give you both my body and honor as protection."

"How can you give something that isn't yours to give? You belong to France. I'm just the mother of your bastard."

The words hit him harshly. "He is my _son_. My _only_ child, and you are his mother. France belongs to me as much as I belong to France. I am France and so for that you get her protection as well. The Queen of Scotland is your best friend and you have the King of France too. You are surrounded with protection. You are safe."

"Yet, Narcisse would have hurt our son. Then, tonight with Claude." She turned to Francis. "I saw her with him, and then I saw her misstep, and my heart stopped." She stroked John's cheek gently. "I wish that I could have kept him inside of me forever." He touched her hand.

"You have to trust that we will help protect him. You have a family here. Mary, Greer, Kenna, Bash, me, and believe it or not, my mother. She yelled at you because this is her grandson, and she cares about you both."

"She cares about him."

"And, for that reason, she cares about you."

Lola sighed. "I don't know about that. I don't want to think about this, but my mind can't stop." She looked at John again. "My parents will never see him."

"Won't your father at least come visit?"

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again. "My family won't speak to me, since you claimed him. I am a dishonor to the family, and I am disowned. I don't want to talk about this."

Francis looked at her. His mind was trying to process everything. She had never said anything, and he had never thought about claiming John would affect her beyond the Court's gossip. "Have you tried writing to him to explain?"

"I did, and he never responded. I just sent him a birthday present and letter the other day. But, I'm not sure if he'll respond. I went from respectable married woman to a soiled whore to the King. If only-." She stopped herself. She put John's sleeping form on the bench.

"If only, Julian had lived," Francis finished for her. He cupped her face. "Lola, you are not a soiled whore or whatever else he called you. If you are, than I'm a soiled philanderer who ruined one of the most honorable women in France and Scotland. You did everything that you could to give our son a normal existence, marrying a man that you didn't even really know. Many other women would have-." He cleared his throat. "Taken dishonorable measures."

Lola's eyes lowered. "I am not as honorable as you think. And, I almost did."

Francis lifted her chin up. "Did what?"

"I paid a servant girl to tell me the name of a woman who took care of women like me. I went to her cottage." Francis stood stunned. "I was so scared. I didn't want Mary to know. I didn't want you both to suffer because of one night. I would not be the source of your unhappiness. How could I bear the child of her husband? I could not be Diane, nor could I lose Mary. I had to do what was right." She shuddered. "But, when I went into that cottage and saw, I swear that I felt him move and my heart ached. I kept thinking how can I do this? Then, Mary came storming through the door, and we decided."

He turned away from her. "Why didn't you confide in me? Why didn't you tell me?" Memories of the day of his son's birth came flooding back. "When Mary told me you were giving birth to my son, I was so angry at both of you. I felt my father within me. I wanted to take my son. I was so blinded by rage that as I rode toward that cottage all I could think of was at the betrayal of two women whom I respected and cared for. Then, I was angry because I had sworn not to be my father and here I was in the same position he was. I was so angry."

"I remember," said Lola.

"But, when I opened the door and I saw you with our son, I couldn't think but I felt undeniably the need to protect. I loved him as soon as I saw him. It frightened me, so I stayed away. And, when I held him in the tent, being king didn't matter and as I feared I couldn't let go. It was selfish, and I am sorry." He took a deep breath. "Yet, how could you have denied me my son? Why did you hide him from me? Did you think I wouldn't have wanted him? Or, was it merely to protect Mary and my marriage? I don't think it was just our marriage or your freedom, Lola."

Lola stared him down. "It was."

"You would have denied me my son for the sake of convenience?"

Lola sighed. "Convenience. Is that what you call freedom? I would have been free of shame. You would have been free and happy with Mary! You would have been free of the burden of any memory of our night together!"

"You thought I forgot!" he exclaimed, pacing. "You honestly thought that?" He stopped and turned to face her. "Do you think that John is the only reason that I remember?"

"You would have forgotten!"

A guard walked up to them. "Your majesty, Queen Catherine would like to speak with you."

"Tell her that I have gone to bed and will see her in the morning." He waved off the guard. He leaned against the wall. "This is a night that never ends. I saw a mother today strangled for her baby. And, then we found her baby. It was dead. Most likely drowned by God knows who. I saw his father look at him, and, suddenly, I saw a man's world crashing before him." He looked over at John who began to fuss, and Lola picked him "His world gone."

"Francis, I'm sorry." Lola moved back toward him and put her hand over his. "I am sorry for not trusting you."

He put his hand over hers. "I will protect my world, not just my kingdom, Lola." He kissed his son and held her face. "You're not alone."

"I'm not alone," she whispered, unable to resist the urge to lean into him.

A/N Mary and Conde are next J


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. A rather ominous end to Thursday's episode! Kara: Thank you! To let Francis live, I will have to rewrite history, but let's see what I can do :) iheartpickles: Hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint. Deanlover27: I haven't forgotten your request. I'm working on it. Chapter 17

Mary walked toward her room. She was exhausted, but sleep would not come easy. She couldn't sleep in the castle. Leith was two steps behind her. There were always people watching her, so why did she still not feel safe?

"Good night, Leith, and thank you for your help tonight. Get some rest, please. The other guards can keep watch. I plan on going riding again tomorrow, so you'll need to be conscious and not sleeping on the horse," she said, walking into her room. She saw Kenna and Greer sleeping still on her bed. She didn't want to join the dream world of kohl sticks, wine, and joy. The moon glowed from the window, and she sat down to watch it, basking in its cool glow. Then, she heard the horses. Francis and Louis dismounted. Francis was taken away by the guards, and Louis looked up at her window for a moment before vanishing into the castle. He was so close, yet he might as well as have been in Navarre. She took out her letters and began reading. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

The few hours passed quickly as she wrote to the nuns and to her mother, and she was dressed before the first ray of the sun was breaking through the trees. She wanted to know where Louis and Francis had been. She left the room quietly, nodding to the guards.

"Your grace," they said shocked that she was up.

"When my ladies wake, please tell them that I will meet them in the garden for breakfast." She strolled down the hall, greeted by one of her maids, coming to stoke the fire or prepare her clothes. "Tell the kitchen to prepare breakfast outside today." She walked outside and into the maze of rosebushes.

"You are up early, your grace."

Mary looked to see Louis in front of her. "Not as early as you I see."

"Truth be told, I have not been to bed."

"That makes two of us. Where did you and Francis go?" The two fell into stride with each other.

"To the village, there have been children killed or stolen and mothers as well. Bash is investigating."

"Who do they think is behind it? Were they Catholic or Protestant?"

"That's what Bash is looking into. I hope that any _Christian_ is not zealous enough to harm an innocent child due to religion. But, perhaps my expectations are too high."

"You do have a tendency to reach high," she said, smiling at him.

"No higher than I need to. I seek to please," he said in a lowered voice, inching his body toward her.

Mary gave a half turned looked back but the guards were still around the corner, but she wasn't sure how far back. "And, how that is appreciated. Would you be willing to show me the new dance from Navarre some afternoon? What did your brother call it the galliarde or lavolta?" she questioned, hearing the guards closing in on them. "My ladies would appreciate it as well. We have heard you are quite the dancer."

"Whatever you wish, your majesty. I would be honored." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Good. I'll have to find a way to express my gratitude."

He smiled and bowed. "I am supposed to join Bash. Excuse me, majesty."

The guards were a respectful distance away, but he was also mindful of their eyes. Mary nodded to Louis before continuing her circuit, and that circuit became a metaphor for her days. She was constantly moving forward but stuck in the same path it seemed. She longed to touch him to be with him. But, the eyes of court were on her. She had gotten her monthly, which had given her relief. However, she was uncomfortable and the lack of sleep was not helping. Lola and Greer were explaining their plans as they rode. When they got to the village, she saw Louis talking with a beautiful blonde woman, and her blood ran cold.

"We're going to have local artisans work displayed here. Wood carvings, embroidery, glass, gold covered pigs.." Lola paused, "Mary, do you approve of gold covered pigs?"

"What?" she asked, shaking her head. Louis disappeared with the woman. "Gold covered pigs, whatever for?"

"You were off in another world," said Greer.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about the Pope's envoys visit."

"They're expected soon, right?" asked Lola.

"Yes, they are."

Children raced past them.

"What if we had the children perform a play, maybe? One of the Biblical tales? Something that was neither Catholic nor Protestant."

"Noah or Moses?" offered Greer.

"Moses," said Mary, smiling. "A deliverance from past suffering and oppression."

Greer clapped her hands together, smiling. "Leave this to me! I will design all the props and get the children ready." She dismounted and headed toward a group of women.

Mary stared down the lane where she had seen Conde go. Conde was still walking down the road with the woman. They were still talking, and Mary felt jealousy surge in her. Mary spurred her horse forward in the opposite direction. Lola stunned chased after her.

"Mary, what's going on?" asked Lola as they raced down the road.

"Nothing. I just need to get back. Catherine wants me to meet about the Pope's delegation. I forgot." It was only half a lie. She could tell Lola did not believe her, but she didn't say anything else.

Catherine did keep her busy with preparation for the Pope's delegation as well as the horse race. Philippe had taken the bait and would be joining in the race which was part of the harvest festivities. Court was filling with people. The papal delegation was on its way, and Mary feared the repercussions. They needed to get back on the Pope's good side. Meanwhile, the attacks continued amongst Protestants and Catholics, which made the sacrifice of Philippe even more important. She had barely a moment to think. She and Francis were like two ships in the night. Louis had kept his distance, which she was finding infuriating. Last night, the delegation had arrived and Catherine had thrown an exquisite party. Louis had arrived with another girl with dark hair and emerald eyes. She was beyond beauty, and Mary felt self-conscious in her presence.

"Your majesties, may I introduce Lady Rosaline," said Louis, bowing.

Francis nodded.

The girl curtseyed and rose meeting the eyes of Francis. "It is a pleasure to meet you your majesties."

Mary tilted her head in a slight nod and smiling. "Where are you from, Lady Rosaline?"

"Toulouse."

"That's quite some distance from here," said Francis.

"I came with King Antoine's court. Our families are old friends." She looked at Louis affectionately, and he squeezed her hand.

Catherine strolled over. "Mary, Francis, I need you with the Cardinal."

"Excuse us," said Mary with a forced smile. For once in her life, she was thankful for Catherine's interruption. She entertained the Cardinal and had him laughing. Out of the corner of her eye though, Mary kept an eye on Louis who was dancing and laughing with Lady Rosaline. Mary listened to the Cardinal's joke and laughed appropriately.

Catherine edged closer to Francis as Mary played the Cardinal and attendants perfectly.

"Why don't you and Mary dance? I'll take care of the Cardinal for a bit."

Francis took a sip of his wine. "I don't think she will want to," he whispered.

"She will. It is part of playing the role of the securely attached Catholic king and queen. We need to assure the papacy," she whispered. "Now smile."

Francis smiled. "Mary, my mother has just suggested that we dance. Would you please join me?"

"If you don't mind, your eminence," said Mary.

"Of course not. It is nice to see young love. Please go. Queen Catherine will keep us entertained I am sure."

"I do have a delightful collection in the other room if you would care to see them?"

Mary walked with Francis onto the floor, so she did not hear the Cardinal's reply. She could only imagine what it was and what Catherine's collection was. Cardinal Amoretti was known for being a rake, and she had no doubt that Catherine would discreetly introduce him to members of her flying squad.

"You look beautiful, Mary," said Francis as they danced.

"Thank you. Have you seen the display that Lola and Greer put together?"

"I haven't not yet. I have been dealing with the horse race and Narcisse and my mother quite a bit. I have been trying to mend bridges between Claude and my mother as well. We need Claude for this plan, but she is still not convinced about my mother's good intentions."

Mary nodded. "I don't know why your mother insisted on being so cruel to her. But, you should see the display. Lola would be happy to take you. John loves the wooden carving of the lion and horse."

"He loves animals. I take him riding some times."

Mary smiled. "Is he a daredevil like his mother?"

"I am pretty fearless myself, you know. I didn't know Lola was a daredevil."

"She was always in trouble as a girl. Her father loved her for it. Her mother chastised her for it. But, I can remember one time, Lola jumped over this fence astride, and I was sure she was going to die because it was so high, but she did it. Then, of course, I raced after her."

"You both are wild girls," said Francis, laughing.

Mary laughed. "We've always been inseparable. We're thinking of going to visit the nuns."

"When?"

"We haven't decided. But, I would like to go back. It was home for so long."

Francis nodded. "I will come with you."

"If we go, we will go alone."

"Mary, I would-."

The song ended. Mary curtseyed. She saw Louis with Rosaline on his arm and she quickly stood up. "I think that I will retire." Before Francis could object, she was gone. Kenna and Lola caught up to her.

"Please go back to the party. Keep an eye on Catherine as well as Claude. I just have a headache."

"Are you sure? Can we get you anything?"

"No, no I just need some sleep. Let's do a picnic tomorrow and go over the final details."

"I'll talk with kitchens," said Greer.

"And, I'll arrange for the horses," said Lola.

Mary entered her room and closed the door. The servants undressed her and then she dismissed them. A decanter of wine was sitting by her bed. She poured a glass, but she downed it, so she poured another. Her mind flashed with images of Rosaline the smile on her lips as Louis danced with her. The way he talked and joked with her. They were so close and happy. "You are obviously forgettable," she murmured, burrowing into the quilts on her bed. Her mind racing through the memories that she and Conde had shared together. She kept trying to judge whether she had been wrong. She remembered the feeling of being warm and safe in his arms, pulling the blankets tighter around her and pretending that she was reliving that moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A little romance for Valentine's Day :) Will try to squeeze in one more chapter with Lola and Francis** Chapter 18

Mary's eyes fluttered opened. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She heard the sound of swords clashing and looked out her window to see Louis sparring with a stable boy. She pulled on her cloak and rushed outside.

"Stop this!" she exclaimed. The boy was on the ground, trying to fend off Louis' blows.

"Your majesty, he stole my sword. I'm just trying to teach him how to use it," remarked Louis.

"I was going to give it back. I just wanted to see it, your grace. I swear."

Mary took the sword from the boy. It was heavy, and she could see his hands were cut and bleeding. He had a slash mark on his arm. "Louis! You cut him?"

"It's nothing, your grace. It is better than a whipping."

Ignoring the boy, she glared at Louis. "How about fighting with someone your own size!"

Louis grinned. "You are going to fight me?"

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Are you scared, Prince Conde?"

"No, your majesty. Just cautious."

"Well, then fight." She took a swing at him, and he met her blow and leaned toward her.

"Mary, this is a bad idea," he said as their faces practically touched. He lowered his sword and took a few steps back.

"I disagree." She swung the sword again. "So, let's see how this plays out. Shall we?"

Louis laughed, blocking her sword again. "As you wish. Ned, you may want to stand back." The boy looked horrified and fell backwards into a bush.

Mary swung and thrust and attacked Louis with all her might. The anger that she had been feeling for weeks was coming out with each clank of metal. It wasn't her anger at Louis as much as everything else. The anger at being helpless. The anger for being stuck in the castle. Her arms were tired, but her temper was raging. The adrenaline of the fight was coursing through her, and it felt good to hit something. Louis was teasing her deflecting her blows easily.

"Is that all you have? This the great Queen Mary's best effort!" he goaded her. She swung at him fiercely, and he met the blow pushing her back into the tree.

"Where have you been for the last two weeks?" she cursed, using her foot to kick him away.

He winced and backed off as she swung at him again. "I've been busy."

"Busy? Really? What do you think I have been doing crocheting? Yet,_ I_ would have found time. I've summoned you."

He pushed her into a hedge. "I don't answer to a summons."

"What do you answer to then?"

He hit her sword harshly, knocking it to the ground. He stood back with both swords in his hands. "I win."

She glared at him. Wiping the dirt off on her cloak, she pushed past him, "For now."

Louis watched her walk away. She was headed toward the woods.

"Ned, you'd better get back to the stables. Don't let me catch you thieving again," said Louis.

"I promise Prince Conde, you won't."

"Good, away then," he slapped Ned's bottom with the sword and the lad ran away. Louis strode after Mary. She had already reached the forest. "Where are her guards?" he cursed. "Mary!" But, there was no answer. He heard rustling and head toward it. The south pasture was not too far from here, and he soon saw it. Mary was headed toward a herd that was off on a far hill. "Mary!" he screamed.

She turned around. "Leave me alone!"

He ran after her as she ran faster. "Mary, stop!"

"No. Let me be! I just want to go riding."

Louis finally caught up to her when they were at the base of the hill. "Mary, stop. Listen to me. Those are not horses."

Mary looked up and saw the tips of horns and large black masses. "Bulls! Why are their bulls here?"

"My brother had them sent as a gift. They're Spanish."

One of the bulls looked up. "Aren't bulls angry?" questioned Mary, looking nervously at Conde.

"Not as long as they don't feel threatened. But, you charging them like a wild animal was not exactly unthreatening."

"So, what do we do?"

"We pray that all he does is look. Come on," said Louis slowly taking her hand and moving away from the hill toward the nearby fence and trees. Mary tripped in a hole and the bull's head shot up. Louis grabbed her and ran, tossing her over the fence and diving over himself into the bushes. Mary could hear the bull huffing and stamping before turning and going away from them. She crawled over to Louis who was stuck in the bushes. He thrashed about and set himself free.

"Louis, are you ok?" She saw the scratches on his face and brushed away the blood with her handkerchief.

"I don't know," said Louis looking at her. "Should I be more scared to be with the angry bull over there or my angry, beautiful but bull-headed queen over here?"

She turned. "You're safe for now."

"Why _are_ you so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

He put his hand on her arm, and she walked a few steps away. "You're not angry? Really?"

"Why does it matter? You have lovely Rosaline to tend to while at court and then in the village you have another beautiful blonde to entertain you. Obviously, my sentiments hold no favor with you anymore."

"Are you seriously jealous after I saw you dancing with Francis last night?"

"I have to! We are married, and I am forced to keep up appearances."

"And, if I am to stay the passionate lover with many mistresses that French Court thinks that I am, then I must see other women."

"Oh, so sleeping with other women is all part of your plan!" Mary stormed off into the thicket of the forest.

"You think I took them to bed?" He grabbed her arm and she jerked free.

"I don't care," she said her voice cool as ice.

"You do care or your pulse wouldn't be racing and your cheeks wouldn't be flushed from you anger. You are one word away from crying."

"Why can't I ever be enough?" she cried. "Francis had Lola, and now you have Sophia _and_ Rosaline. Why am I never enough for a man to love alone?"

"Am I enough for you?" he asked, cupping her face and pulling her into him. She looked up at him her eyes fresh with faithful tears. "You are enough for me. I did not sleep with them. I danced, I flirted. I even took them into my bedroom, but I have been faithful to you. In order to do so, I have to protect you. Court cannot suspect us."

She leaned her face into his hand. "I know. If they do, I'll lose my head and my crown."

"I have had to play a part and keep my distance. I haven't enjoyed staying away but I am attached to your body as whole as much as I revere every piece of it." He took her hand and turned it over, kissing the underside of her wrist. "Do you trust me?"

Mary sighed. "Yes, I trust you."

"Good," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Queen Mary!" yelled her guards.

"Now, they show up," groaned Louis.

Mary took his mouth with hers, not letting him slip away. "Let them search."

"Mary, if they-."

"They are not going to cross a field with bulls in it. They wouldn't think I would either. We are safe for at least a half hour. I want you." She kissed him more timidly. "Do you want me?" She unfastened his belt.

He stopped her. "Listen."

"Louis," she murmured. Her skin was burning hot even in the autumn weather. He grinned and took her hand, leading her a couple hundred feet away. He pointed to a waterfall that fell into a small pool.

"How did you hear this?" she whispered.

"I'm good at listening."

She took off her dress and cloak. Her skin shivering slightly from the coolness of the air.

"Mary," said Louis.

"A new beginning," she let her shift drop. Then, she stripped him of his clothes, taking his hand.

He followed her into the water and she pushed him down playfully and surged back up dipping her back, watching the water roll off her shoulders and breasts. "A new beginning from our sins?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes." He held her hips and kissed her clavicle, feeling her body reverberate in response to his touch. She traced the curves of his back, trailing her hand down, resting her hand on hip as he massaged her body. "Louis, stop playing or I will play back."

He gasped as she raised an eyebrow at him, moving her hand back up to his shoulders. He kissed her gently, joining with her and relishing the way that their bodies connected. As Mary's mouth opened in a gasp, he saw a rain drop hit her lips, falling into her. She arched under his touch, and he waited for her before holding her up and kissing her stomach and trailing his kisses up to her mouth before swirling her around in the water. Mary laughed as the rain began streaming down.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." He threw her up into the air and she landed safely in his arms smiling.

He kissed her, their bodies melding into one between laughter and raindrops. The sun beginning to break through. Louis walked with her out of the water. Both of them were shivering.

"I am true to you and I won't leave you," he said as they stood naked under the sun.

"I know, but we have to find time to be. I don't want to live my life in a desert hoping for the next rain storm just to live."

"I know. The festival starts tomorrow. Let's meet at night. Everyone will be drunk and dead to the world."

"I'll meet you at the edge of the south pasture?"

"Yes, just don't go into it this time," he teased, helping her into her clothes. Her body was still damp from their swim. "Maybe next time we can actually talk."

"I miss that. I want to fall asleep in your arms."

He pulled her wet hair out of her dress. "I haven't slept in so long."

He pulled on his clothes. "Do you want me to sneak into your room at night?"

"Do I want you too? Yes, but I know that it is too great of a risk. My desire must be tempered by my reason."

Louis kissed her. "Tomorrow, let's figure a way for desire and reason to coexist?"

"Your expectations are always high," teased Mary, heading back into the woods. "You best not come back for a bit."

"I won't." He walked here around the fence until they could hear the guards. He slipped back until he could see her in their custody. They took off their cloaks and put it round her. Conde headed the other way toward the stables. He and Bash were supposed to go check on a man that had supposedly risen from the grave and shortly after a farmer was assaulted. It was half a day's ride. It was a long walk back, but the sun and wind started to dry his clothes. He didn't want any suspicion about whether he had been with Mary. He could still feel the taste of Mary on his lips. He fastened his sword back on when he heard, a whir. An arrow whirred past his shoulder into a tree. He looked around. Sword drawn ready to fight.

"Show yourself coward," he said ready to duck behind the tree. He heard distancing footsteps and a deer skittering off. _Was I the target or was the deer? _He pulled the arrow out of the tree and studied it. It had some designs on it and was crudely constructed. Rather than risking another encounter, he raced through the trees toward the stables. Bash was waiting.

"Give me fifteen minutes. I got stuck in the rain. Can you look at this?" He tossed the arrow to Bash and ran toward the chateau to change quickly.

"These are pagan symbols, but a pagan would have made this arrow better." He handed it back to Louis. "Where did you find this?"

Louis put it in his saddle bag and swung up onto the horse. "Well, it kind of found me. Someone shot at me or at least in my direction. I'm not sure if I was the intended target or a deer."

"We're going to have to give you body guards now too," teased Bash. "Wouldn't want your royal, Protestant head get splayed."

"No guards. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I do believe that I beat you last time we sparred."

"That's because I let you win," said Louis, kicking his horse.

Bash chased after him, unnerved by Louis's close encounter in the woods.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Here's a little Francis and Lola **Jayley: Glad you enjoyed it. It's a sinful pleasure for sure :)** Chapter 19

Lola sat under the willow tree listening to the water rustle as John began to succumb to sleep in her arms. She held Plato's _Republic_ in her other hand. She kept reading,

"The institution of temples and sacrifices, and the entire service of gods, demigods, and heroes; also the ordering of the repositories of the dead, and the rites which have to be observed by him who would propitiate the inhabitants of the world below. These are matters of which we are ignorant ourselves, and as founders of a city we should be unwise in trusting them to any interpreter but our ancestral deity. He is the god who sits in the centre, on the navel of the earth, and he is the interpreter of religion to all mankind.

You are right, and we will do as you propose.

But where, amid all this, is justice?"

"What are you reading to my son?" questioned Francis sitting down on the blanket with her.

She shushed him and checked to make sure John was finally asleep. "He has been struggling to go to sleep, but reading to him seems to help."

"But, what are you torturing him with?" he whispered, stroking his son's hair.

She smiled softly. "Plato's _Republic._"

"The irony," he laughed. "Plato's _Republic_ to a king's son."

"Would you rather I read Machiavelli's_ The Prince_ to him?" She looked into Francis's eyes and recited, "Upon this a question arises: whether it be better to be loved than feared or feared than loved? It may be answered that one should wish to be both, but, because it is difficult to unite them in one person, it is much safer to be feared than loved."

He smiled. "A scholar."

"I like to read. The nuns taught us the importance of being well-read."

He leaned back with her against the tree. "Am I feared or loved?" He sighed. "At first I wanted to be loved to uphold justice, then after Mary's…well, I wanted to be feared. Should fear and justice exist? Should people fear doing wrong because of the strong arm of justice?"

"Justice is conceptualized by man. Only God can deliver true justice."

"As King, I am supposed to be the arm of God, am I not?"

"Then, you believe in a God to be feared instead of a loving God?"

"I believe in both."

"Who do you fear him if He is loving? Love holds forgiveness and joy, not pain."

"I fear disappointing Him."

"You fear not doing His work? Or, you fear disappointing your father?"

"Everyone. Everyone looks to me."

"So stop being the center. France is not you, Francis. You are just King without the people you are nothing."

"Too much Plato's _Republic_ for you," he teased. "What do you think, Lady Lola? Is it better to be feared or to be loved?"

"I would say to Machiavelli that it is neither being feared or being loved but being respected, being honest."

"A ruler who is loved can be blinded and turn cruel abusing the power of the people; likewise, the people can be blinded by that love. A ruler that is feared is an instrument of the devil, not of God. A ruler who is respected knows that being a ruler is a duty with honors and obligations." He studied her as she spoke. She blushed under his stare. "Have I said too much?"

"Not at all. It's refreshing. I am surrounded by old men on my Privy Counsel whose views would be quite in the opposite direction of yours."

"I'm sure. Mary and I have had these conversations often. But, it's odd to speak of it with a man."

"I have to make a speech at this festival. Would you listen to it?"

"Of course. I'd love to." She smiled. The wind blew her hair into her face, but her hands were useless with John in one arm and Plato in the other. Francis brushed the locks behind her ears.

"I'll come to the nursery this evening with it written." He stood up. "But first, I have something for you." He disappeared for a second and returned with a large box. It had a silk ribbon around it.

"What is that?" she asked as he settled it down by her. He took John from her arms. "Francis, what is it?" She studied it. The top of the box popped up slightly. "It's moving!" She looked at him as he grinned, laughing at her girlish shriek.

"Shh, you'll wake his royal highness over here. Be courageous and open it."

"You aren't fond of bequeathing cobras, so I guess I am safe." She untied the ribbon and gasped as a black puppy jumped out at her.

"He's a boarhound. I thought that he might make you a bit more relaxed. Bash told me that they are excellent guard dogs."

"He's so adorable. Thank you," she let him lick her face. She looked at his paws which took up most of her hand. "He is going to be huge!"

"Yes, he is. But, he will be loyal."

"Shall we call you Zeus? Titan of dogs."

He settled into her lap as she stroked his head. "I think he likes it." Francis stroked Zeus's head. "I have a feeling John and Zeus will be happy together."

"Oh, they will be the best of friends. Just like, Janus and I were."

"He keeps getting bigger and bigger. Pretty soon, I will be taking this little one hunting and Zeus will come along."

"It'll be at least three years before that happens, but he is growing up too fast."

"Your majesty!" yelled a guard.

"Can't I just stay here?" asked Francis, putting his head into Lola's. Lola smiled.

"No, King Francis. You have duties, remember?"

"Oh yes, honor, responsibility, all those wonderfully heroic things. All I want is a day of peace."

"Maybe after the festival. We could go see this little Barron's chateau. We don't have to tell anyone, just let Bash know and slip away?"

"Sounds glorious," he said smiling and putting John down on the blanket gently.

"Your majesty! King Francis!"

Francis stood up. "I'll see you later this evening."

"I'll be all ears and hopefully John will be all snores."

Francis laughed softly before stepping out from the sheltering branches of the willow. The world awaited.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to get a couple of chapters in before the weekend closes._

Chapter 20

Mary flipped over in her bed. She couldn't sleep again. "How can I be so exhausted yet I can't sleep?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and put her ear to the door. Her guard was still outside. She walked over to the window and she sat down, bringing her knees to her chest. The moon was glowing but the dark sky was cold. Her eyes focused on the wall adjacent to the fireplace. She drew the curtains around her bed. Then, she slipped behind the wall and into the old passageways. She held the candle in front of her swatting at some cobwebs. She made her way through and slowly opened the door to an empty hallway, slipping through and closing the wall behind her. She blew out the candle and found her way to Louis's room. Opening the door without knocking, she almost tripped into his arms.

"I thought I heard someone," he said, chuckling. "Good evening, your majesty."

"You do have good listening skills," she whispered.

"Very. You are telling me right now that you need sleep."

"How about something more than sleep," she reached up into his shirt, feeling the heat of his skin.

"Mary, you're exhausted."

She felt him against her and smirked. "But, you're not."

"My body must yield to you. First, come lie down." Her hand trailed down his body. He groaned. "Mary."

"Louis," she whispered kissing his neck.

He scooped her up and laid her down on his bed. "What has been keeping you up at night, my love?" He pulled her into him and stroked her hair. "Are you worried about court?"

"It's been two months, Louis. I bled a little a few weeks after it happened, so I know that I'm safe… that I'm not with child from," she paused, "from _him_." He stroked her cheek, feeling the salty tears stinging the small cuts on his hands. "But, I haven't told the servants or Catherine or anyone." She expected him to ask why, but he just hummed softly to her, waiting patiently. "It keeps the expectations from Catherine and court away. They all expect me to bear his children. But, I don't want to be a vessel for future kings. I want to rule in my own right. Am I not more than a womb?"

He turned her so that he could see her face. "Mary, you are the most brilliant and fiercest woman whom I have ever met. You are the Queen of Scotland and France."

"Who am I here, beyond the King's wife? We were married so I could give him heirs!"

She stood up by the fire. "I am property to be claimed and defamed. That man, that man, that man that night wasn't assaulting the Queen of Scotland. He was hurting Francis through my body. I am not his. I am no man's!" Her anger was rising.

"So, tell me, who are you?" He stood up, walking toward her.

"I don't know anymore," she whispered. "My home is gone. I have nowhere."

"I didn't ask _where_ are you. I asked _who_ are you?"

She looked up into the mirror above the fire. There were dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping.

"Mary," he whispered, coming up behind her. "Who are you?"

"I'm," she looked into the mirror. The fire flickered up into her eyes and she saw her past in them. "Mother."

He looked at her confused. "Are you your mother?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Who are you then? Are you Francis' wife? Are you the mistress of France? Who are you, Mary?"

She stared and squared her shoulders. The mirror caught the image of a landscape painting and she saw Scotland in the grassy hills.

"Are you your mother's puppet?"

"No!" She stared herself down. "No. I am Mary, Queen of Scots."

"Well, Mary, Queen of Scots, what are you going to do?"

She looked at him and smiled…

A/N Please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Reign characters._

_A/N _

divergenttfiostmi4eva and RazorLlama Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little Frola for you.

Chapter 21

Lola sat in the rocking chair by the fire with John feeding and Zeus sleeping peacefully by her feet. She had sent all the servants away. It was just the guards that were watching outside her room. Zeus jumped up and ran toward Francis. She smiled. "You can't sneak in anymore."

"I've been in the doorway for a bit. He's still a puppy. Give him some time and he'll be all ears."

She looked down at John and draped the blanket over her and gently lifted him from her breast, pulling her robe closed. "I've found besides having you hold him that feeding him is the only way to get him to go to sleep."

"He's a boy who knows what he wants."

"Mmmm," she said gently kissing his head. Francis kissed his son's head, resisting the instinct to kiss Lola, instead he cupped her face and he felt his hand warm as she pushed her cheek into his hand. Her lips were bright pink and he moved his thumb across them. She let out a slight breath. "Francis," she warned. Their bodies were reacting and he knew she was right. He had to stop before they did something. He sat down at her feet and collapsed backwards.

"Ughh," he said, covering his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the fire prickling his skin. Focusing on its heat, instead of the heat of Lola's body, he regained control of his body.

"What's the matter?" she asked, putting John in the cradle. "That was a heavy sigh."

"I know. I am so tired of listening to people. Everyone had some urgent matter that needed my attention." She poured him a glass of wine and sat down next to him, handing him the goblet.

"Drink this; you'll feel better."

He took it from her and downed it. "How about another? And, bring yourself a glass. We have a moment's peace from le petit prince. We should enjoy it."

Lola poured herself a glass and Francis another. She sat down again her back reveling in the heat of the fire. The wine was flushing her cheeks and Francis smiled, leaning on his hand as he downed the glass.

"You should have brought-." She held out the decanter

"I'm smarter than I look." She poured him another glass. "The guards are going to have to carry you out if you drink anymore."

"I don't plan on moving until morning, so I'm fine."

Lola laughed. "Well, you best read me your speech before you pass out."

"Speech?" he asked, taking another gulp of his wine. "Oh yes, the festival speech. God's blessing and France's power…" He reached up and grabbed the paper. "My lords, ladies, and gentlemen, honored guests Cardinal-."

"No, no, no, you have to stand. You won't be giving this speech from the floor will you?"

He looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "You want me to stand?" He sighed. "If I fall on you, it's your own fault."

She laughed and sipped the wine as she listened to his speech. He sang France's praises and talked about the dangers to its domain.

She rubbed the edge of the goblet as he finished.  
"What's that look about?"

"Well, it's just," she shook her head. "Never mind."

"NO, no. Now you have to tell me."

"It's just don't you want to connect with the people? We've been through so much this year. You lost your father. We won back Calais. The plague. Mary's attack. Shouldn't you address all that somehow?"

He sighed. "Probably."

"You need to make them see you as not only their king, but their patriarch. Their defender."

"Of course." He crumpled up his speech tossing it into the fire. He sat down at her desk and pulled a sheet of paper and the quill. He stared at the paper.

"Would you like some help, King Francis." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"King Francis would not," he said. She started to take her hand away only to him grab it gently. "But, Francis would."

She smiled. "Then, let me write and you talk. You're a brilliant speaker."

"But, a failure as a writer, is that it?"

"Well, your penmanship alone leaves something to be desired," she smirked.

"I take offense to that."

"Now begin," she said, dipping the quill in ink.

He put his fingers between his eyes. "Before we begin celebrating, I wanted to welcome you the children of France. This is our home. So, I welcome my lords and ladies as well as the Cardinal, but also those that have prepared these feasts, who have painted and crafted, who have worked the fields so that we may delight in our country's bounty. I thank you all for surviving with us. This has been a year of sun and shadow with our defeat of the British for Calais and the plague. We will never forget those that we lost on those battle fields, but we are a people of strength, piety, and endurance. We prevail. My father would have stood here today but sadly we had to give him to God. I speak to you as his son but the son of God and France. I also speak to you as a father. My children of France. I have never surrendered my love of you… all of you. Protestant and Catholic. Poor and rich. E pluribus unum. Out of many we are one. We are France and we shall protect her from whoever jeopardizes our prosperity and happiness!"

She dropped the quill and held up his glass. "Now drink and recite it again."

She sat back on the floor by the fire as he drank his way through the speech. She clapped as he finished. He bowed dramatically, falling into her. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I warned you." He propped himself up over her body.

"It's alright." She laughed.

"In that case," he collapsed into her before rolling her over on top of him. He tickled her to make her laugh more. She squirmed and he laughed.

"Francis, stop," she panted in between laughs.

Her body was warm on his and he breathed in her maternal scent of vanilla and honey. "What if I don't want to?" he whispered as she tipped to his side. He caressed her hair. "You're beautiful."

"Francis, we can't."

"Why not?" He massaged her hip and felt her body seek him, but she shook her head.

"Because," she looked at him and tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want just one night." She bit her lip trying to quell her tears. "I can't risk our friendship for just one night. I can't risk my friendship with Mary. I can't be one night again."

He stroked her tears away. "Lola, I don't want one night either. Mary has asked for her freedom and has given me mine."

"I don't think we're ready."

"Lola," he moved her closer to him. "We're ready."

She turned onto her side. "That wasn't what I meant."

He moved her hair from her face. "Are you saying no?"

"I'm saying not yet." She looked up at him. "Can you just hold me? Can we just be? I don't feel so cold when you're here. I've been so cold."

He held her hand, bringing her closer to him. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," she whispered closing her eyes and holding his hand.

"And, I'll wait for us." He watched her drift off to sleep and listened to his son's sputtering breaths and Zeus's snores. "I will wait."

**_A/N: Please review. Next up the festival... who will be in its shadows?_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters.**_

_**A/N**_

_**Chrysanthemum00: Thank you :) I would like to develop Mary a bit more in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**Evaline101: Glad you love it! I have scenes that I'm dying to write, but I need to get past the festival!**_

_**Divergettfiostmi4va: Thank you... I was hoping it came out the way that everyone had hoped.**_

_**If there are any scenes or things that you would like to see happen, please let me know! Thank you!**_

Greer and Kenna hurried about making the last minute preparations. Kenna was in her element. She had prepared the artwork, food, decorations, music. Mary looked in the mirror as Lola finished fixing her hair. She had chosen a deep red velvet accented with embroidered knot work. A single ruby was hanging from her neck and her crown was folded into her hair with the curls cascading down.

"You look beautiful," said Lola.

"Now, your turn." Mary stood up, pushing Lola in the chair.

"I don't know if I am going. I don't want to leave John alone."

"You're going. This is to highlight France's accomplishments and for us to heal after this past year." Lola felt a wave of guilt pass through her but Mary's smile quickly wiped it away. "The Protestant attacks, the plague, you loss of Julian. We all have been through so much. "Besides, what if something goes wrong with the plan? I will need you there. If you want, have nanny bring him too."

"I'll make you late."

"No such thing." She motioned to a servant. "Please fetch some dresses for Lady Lola. Golds and reds."

The servant rushed away to Lola's quarters. Soon, Lola was wearing a golden silk dress with red overlay that made it shimmer.

"Now, we need some jewels." Mary opened up her jewelry box and pulled out ruby and pearl earrings and a golden cuff. She fixed Lola up and smiled. "Perfect."

"Mary," said Lola, holding onto her hand. "What is the plan?"

"Well, Claude's engagement to Narcisse was announced, and apparently Phillippe will most likely make his move tonight to reclaim her. The horse race is tomorrow and at night we will have a feast. At the feast, Bash will slip the evidence into Phillippe's personal possessions. It will be a letter revealing that he has been responsible for the attacks. Meanwhile, Catherine and I will be conducting some diplomatic relations with my uncles. They must back down and return to Rome or we will expose them for their true colors."

"Is it right to do this to Phillippe?"

Mary sighed. "I've thought a lot about that. Otherwise, do we let the country fall apart? He has committed awful crimes, so has his father."

"If this is what you all think is best, I am glad to help."

"Good. I may need you to help me entertain my uncles."

"Always a fun challenge."

They headed outside where Kenna was ordering servants about and Greer was trying to maintain order of the children.

"Lola, thank God. Please help!" said Greer.

Mary saw Louis off in the distance talking to a pretty brunette. He caught her eye and gave her a wink before walking off with the young woman. Mary laughed and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Francis," she said shocked to feel his touch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought we should walk through together."

"Yes, of course."

He motioned to her right. "Narcisse and Claude are over there. They're actually enjoying themselves. That's a match that could actually work out."

"And, where's Philippe?"

"To your left, scowling at Narcisse and Claude." Francis chuckled. He looked at Mary and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She took his hand and walked with him to their thrones at the heart of the festivities where the play would soon be occurring. She saw his eyes on Lola, and the way his face lit up when she laughed. She took his hand. "Francis, we are King and Queen, and I will always love you. We grew up together, but I am not in love with you, Francis. We must rule together. But, I want you to find happiness wherever your heart is. We must find happiness. Our lives are too short."

He squeezed her hand and looked back out. "I am on the path."

"Good." She looked out and saw Conde. "But, Francis. We must keep up appearances."

"I'll visit your chamber tonight. I'll arrange for the witnesses."

"Thank you."

"Of course." The trumpets blared, and Francis stood up to make his speech. He looked out and saw Lola with John. "Before we begin celebrating," he continued. Lola was smiling at him, and he saw his mother nodding with approval as he finished. "We are France and we shall protect her from whoever jeopardizes our prosperity and happiness!" The crowd clapped loudly. "Now Lady Castleroy has a children's story for you." He motioned for Greer to take the stage. He sat down and watched the play. The forgotten lines and the children's singing. For a moment, he felt peace's intoxicating effect. "Our lives must always feel like this."

Mary smiled. "We will find this happiness. Our friendship will bring strength."

Lola felt a chill down her spine and eyes on her. She held John closer.

"My lady, do you want me to take him?" asked nanny.

"No, thank you." The children continued to perform, and she swayed with John. The feeling passed.

"So, here's my fallen daughter." Lola's eyes widened as she turned around.

_**A/N Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it wasn't a faster update.**_

There he was standing in front of her and Lola felt her breath catch unable to come out. John was nuzzling her chest, looking to be fed. But, her eyes were fixated on his dark green eyes and red hair. He was here, not in Scotland. Her mind drank in his scent and transported her to their Scottish home. She was racing with him through the fields. He was teaching her how to ride. She was sitting on his lap by the hearth. Her mother smiling in her chair.

"Father," she managed to whisper.

"And, this is the bairn then," he said, looking at his grandson with a look of regret.

"Yes, this is John."

"Hrmmumph," he muttered. "You could have married a Duke, and instead you're the King's whore. The shame that you have brought this family."

She felt a tear escape. "I am sorry." The comfort she had longed for in seeing her father was torched by his anger. He grabbed her arm sharply.

"Come with me." He yanked her toward the castle. John began crying and Lola tried to quiet him but failing to do so as he imbibed her tears instead of her milk. She hastily stumbled after her father.

/

Francis had lost sight of Lola. Mary and he were talking to the Cardinal, but he was worried that Lola had just vanished. Normally, she would have been with Mary, and, if not, Greer or Kenna. Claude was flirting masterly with Phillippe. Everything was going as planned, but where was Lola? He discreetly motioned to the nanny as she passed him.

"Excuse me a moment Cardinal. This is my son's nanny." He turned to her. "Where are Lady Lola and my son?"

"I don't know, your highness."

"You don't know?" He motioned to Leith. "Where are Lola and John?"

Leith went to speak when another guard came up to them. "Lady Lola's father is screaming at her. He's using words… I know not, my lord."

Francis stood up. "Well, where are they?"

"In her chambers, my lord."

Francis ran toward the castle, leaving Mary behind to talk with the Cardinal. He heard John screaming and he heard the deep sobs of Lola. He entered Lola's chambers to find her father using his belt on her.

"Stop," Francis boomed. William raised the belt again, but Francis grabbed his arm. "Good God, man. Stop it. She's not a child you can beat." William turned around and glared at Francis.

"Do you dare to tell me how to raise my daughter?" he asked in a Scottish brogue. "After you soiled her and destroyed her future, making her your whore!" William shoved him out of the way and Francis smelled the whiskey on his breath.

"Francis, leave!" begged Lola.

Francis drew his sword. "Take your hands off her," he said.

Leith had his sword drawn too. William's eyes were as fiery as ever.

"Please Francis, just GO!" she screamed frantic. She couldn't watch her father be killed for her sins.

Mary walked into the room. "Lord Renwick, as your Queen, I order you to stop at once!"

He looked at her. She met his eyes with a fierce and steady gaze. "At once!" William put his belt back on.

"My Queen," he said bowing disgruntledly.

"Now," said Mary, smoothing her skirts. "Let's go to my chambers and have some tea. Leith will you be so kind as to show Lord Renwick to my chamber?"

Leith nodded and bowed. "This way Lord Renwick."

Lola was in a puddle of gold on the floor. The golden daughter fallen.

Mary rushed to Lola and wrapped her arms around her while Francis got John.

"Are you alright?" asked Mary brushing Lola's hair away. She could see the welts forming on Lola's back and the blood that trickled from a few.

"He hates me," she sobbed into Mary. "My family is gone."

"He is just angry. I will speak with him."

"I'll go with you!" exclaimed Francis, putting a settled John back down. "I have a mind to-."

Mary stood up. Her eyes dark and calm. "Francis," she said implying all she needed to in his name. He nodded with his face softening as they both looked at a quivering Lola. "I'll send for a physician."

Francis picked up John who was fussing again and placed him in Lola's arms. He sat with his arms around them stroking her hair.

"We have to get back to the festival," she whispered, drying her eyes. "I've ruined everything again."

"Lola," he admonished. "You are the one who gets hurt and you blame yourself? I could horsewhip your guards for letting him even close to you!"

"How should they know that they need to guard me from my father?"

"How could they have known that he _was_ your father?"

"Well, they probably heard the brogue and thought that was proof enough," she said, smiling. "I need to go back to the festival." She stood up and took John her arms still trembling slightly. "I'll feed him and then I'll go." She sat down by the fire and put a shawl over her to nurse John.

Francis put his fingers between his eyes. "Lola, you are going to get a bath and go to bed. You don't have to go back to the festival."

"Of course, I do. Mary and you need me there. This plan with Claude and Philippe must work. I need to pretend to distract Narcisse, so that Philippe can play Claude in which Claude is really playing Philippe." John nursed readily and she was distracted from the pain of her back. "Can you find me a high backed dress, but I need to look… tempting."

"I don't know if I like this," said Francis headed toward the wardrobe. He whispered, "For more than one reason." He picked out a pink dress with a high back and a bodice that was decorated with crystals. "How about this one?"

Lola peered out from behind the partition. "Yes, that should work." She came out in her robe with John half asleep. She placed him in his cradle. "I hate to ask you, but can you clean up my back before I put it on?"

He found a basin of water and dipped a cloth in as she dropped the back of her robe. He gingerly swiped at the blood and couldn't help but wince as he felt the welts. "Lola, I'm sorry."

She had her eyes and lips tightly shut. "It's not your fault. I deserved this." She pulled her robe back up before he could respond. She took the dress. "I'll be ready in a second."

He didn't know what was the right thing to say or do. He wanted to beat her father, but he knew that would just upset Lola. He was powerless because what her father had said was true. He had destroyed Lola's future. He had taken advantage of her. He was keeping her to himself. He knew it, but she and John kept him sane. He was selfish.

She emerged in a flash walking toward him. "What do you think?"

"Most definitely tempting," he whispered, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"The buttons in the back," she whispered as he turned her around. He did them slowly and settled her hair back. He cupped her waist. "Thank you." She turned around. "I must go. Narcisse will be waiting for my cue."

The nanny walked in. "There are you are my lady. My lord," she curtseyed, shocked to see him there. "I see you found, Lady Lola."

"Nanny, would you watch John? I just fed him, so he should sleep for a bit."

"Of course, my lady."

Lola picked up her skirts and hurried out, giving a quick look back at a weary Francis.

_**A/N: Please review and make any request and/or suggestions.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters._**

**_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. More Frola and Mary/Conde to come _****_J_**

******_iheartpickles: a little Narcisse/Lola for you more to come._**

**_Divergent: a little more history of Mary/Lola friendship. _**

Mary opened the door and saw William, Lord Renwick standing by the fire. He was a large man, well over six feet tall and despite his age was still muscular and strong. He was not a man to be crossed, and she could see that he was cross. When they were little girls, he had come to visit them, and she had rode around on his back. He was one of the few fatherly figures that she had in her life. He had a great fortune and made even more money in trade. He was a brilliant wise man that had counseled her and calmed her temper. Formidable. But, here he was before her, drunk.

"My Queen," he said bowing. Leith was looking unamused in the corner as Lord Renwick drank another tumbler of Scotch.

"Leith, please leave us. Lord Renwick and I have some business to discuss." Leith bowed and left without a word. "Lord Renwick, you are not yourself," said Mary, taking the glass from him. "What is going on?"

He chuckled. "What is going on?" He poured some whiskey into another glass and some into Mary's, clinking the glasses. "Do you mean with family or country?"

"Whichever you prefer." He downed the whiskey and sighed.

"Well, let's see Scotland is practically divided. There's a bunch of rabble rousing Protestants trying to gain power while that usurper sits on the throne and tries to steal Scotland too!" He sat by the fire, shaking his head. "And, my daughter, my joy. My daughter whom I may have had to flog a time or two but was always the sweetest and most well behaved lady in public has turned into the King's whore! She's disgraced our family! She's ruined herself for a Frenchmen at that!"

Mary downed her glass, "Well, that's enough to drive any man to drink." He chuckled which came out as an almost sob. She set the glass down and knelt next to him. "Lord Renwick, you have been like a father to me. You brought me maple drops and took me hunting with you and Lola."

"And, she betrayed you."

"No," said Mary, taking his hand. "She didn't. I wasn't with Francis at the time. She was going to get rid of the baby, so that you wouldn't have the shame and so that I could live my life. She married a man whom she didn't love. She did everything that she could to protect her family, including me."

"She has ruined herself and shamed her family. She has that bastard!"

Mary looked at him. "His name is John, and he is the son of the King of France, my godson. He is your grandson."

"He's a bastard."

"He's my godson, and you will refer to him as John." Her eyes held his, and he grumbled. "For now, that's all on that matter. As to Scotland, what is it that needs to be done?"

"More than there are rocks in Scotland."

Mary sighed. "Well, let's begin with the first rock."

/

Lola walked out to the pavilion where people were already dancing. Claude was with Catherine and Philippe. Narcisse was talking with some nobles. Claude spotted Lola, but she barely raised her eyebrow to acknowledge Lola's presence. Lola picked up a glass of wine and drank it quickly. She needed a little to ease the pain and calm her nerves.

Narcisse spotted Lola and felt his breath catch in his throat. Her hair a mass of barely tamed curls. Her eyes an enigma of wildness and gentility. He remembered the look of her in the bathtub the way the moon had glistened on her skin. There was a time when she had wanted him, and tonight may be an act, but, "A play can be a beautiful thing," he whispered, sipping on his wine and remembering how much sweeter her lips had tasted.

Lola walked over to Narcisse and the lords as Claude toyed with Philippe. As she approached the circle of men, it opened for her, and she curtseyed. "My lords."

"Lady Lola," they said, bowing.

Narcisse grinned. "Lady Lola, you look dazzling this evening."

"Do I not other evenings, my lord?"

He set his glass down. "My lady, indeed you always do."

"Am I only to look at? Is that what we women are? Women to watch?"

Narcisse took a step toward her. "How about we dance and find out if there's more?"

Catherine walked over. "Indeed, Lady Lola must dance."

Without time for her to protest, Narcisse swept her away.

"Perfectly played," said Lola as he waltzed her.

"Who was playing?" whispered Narcisse into her ear.

"When are you not playing, Lord Narcisse? Am I not just another bauble for you to win?"

He feigned hurt. "My dear, Lady Lola, I would never consider you a bauble." He pulled her closer. "You are far too bright, my dear. You are celestial," he moved his hand down her arm, "delight."

The music changed and she turned away clapping her hands with the other ladies. "A delight you'll never know," she whispered as she passed.

He laughed and swept her up into the air before placing her down. "The night's still young."

Lola turned smiling. "And, it'll end before you know it." She saw Francis walk onto the pavilion.

"Then let's make the most of it," said Narcisse pulling her into the gardens. "I have something I want to show you." Lola laughed.

"Will it be worth my while?"

Narcisse bent close to her ear and whispered to her. She laughed.

Francis grabbed a goblet of wine and made his rounds through the noblemen. His eyes caught sight of Lola with Narcisse. Narcisse had Lola close to his body. He eyed them as they danced. Then, Francis felt his hand clench around his goblet tighter as Narcisse escorted Lola away into the gardens. Claude and Philippe saw them, and it was all going according to plan. But, he felt his blood boiling as he thought of what Narcisse could do in those gardens…

**A/N Please review. Anything you want to read about. Let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Reign's characters._**

**_A/N: So, FanFiction site was weird today, which messed up things a bit. But, here's the next installment. _**

**_Jojo224: Thank you so much for the praise. I wish I could write the Frola stuff on the actual show ;)_**

**_RazorLlama: Ooooo he's going to be more than jealous! o_O_**

**_ Evaline101: It's coming…. Promise_**

Narcisse ran with Lola through the gardens into a maze. Lola laughed, racing ahead.

"I will catch you," he yelled.

"I doubt it," she yelled back. He did catch up to her, but, with one last surge of alcohol driven energy, she was out of the maze and by the water. "You always must offer me a bath, mustn't you?"

He grinned. "I'll settle for a dance." He lunged for her and grabbed her hand playfully.

"I know how you dance, and I don't trust you to not take things too far."

"I give you my word as a gentleman," he said, bowing.

"Mmm," she arched an eyebrow.

"We have to be out here for some time in order for this ruse to work, so if not dancing what do you propose instead?"

"There is this wonderful thing called talking, Lord Narcisse. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, but talking while dancing is a far greater use of time." He swept her around the grass in a mock waltz and Lola laughed.

"You're a terrible dancer!"

He stopped for a second. "I take offense to that. But, perhaps my talents lie not in my legs."

"From what I heard, they most certainly do," he raised his eyebrow and smiled, "not," she teased.

"Well, let me prove those conversations wrong," he whispered in her ear and took her around their mock ball room with the ease of an adept dancer. Lola kept up with him and found herself relaxing in the whirl of the movements. Narcisse twirled her and brought her back into him. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have held in my arms."

"Lies will get you nowhere, Narcisse."

"I mean it. Not just for your body and face, which are intoxicating in their own right. But, you are lovely inside as well."

"I have many sins," she said looking down.

"You don't know what sin is," he said stroking her hair.

"The King's whore doesn't know sin? I think that I know something."

"Love is not a sin, Lola."

She looked up at him; her eyes fierce. "I do not love him."

"Then prove it and come to bed with me."

"Narcisse," she said, shaking her head. "I will not be a conquest of your bed."

"You are far from a conquest, Lola," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I think you know. I am your conquest."

She kissed his cheek. "I do not have conquests, but I do have friends."

"I'll parlay that. So, if not to bed, then to bath!" He exclaimed scooping her up into his arms and tossing her into the water.

"Narcisse!" she screamed.

"Well, I was to have you scream my name, one way or another," he teased.

/

Mary danced with Francis, and they made their rounds. Lord Renwick was asleep in the guest chambers. She had some decisions to make.

"Francis, will join us in a game?" asked Bash over at a card table with a group of other noblemen.

"Go," said Mary, smiling. "I have other things to do. I'm going to retire soon."

"Alright. I'll come to your chambers later for our official visit. I would like to know what Lord Renwick has to say."

"Early morning visit, before breakfast? We can then speak with Lord Renwick then."

Francis nodded, walking toward Bash. He was eager to drown out his worries with his friends. Lola had still not returned.

**A/N Please review. Anything you want to read about. Let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry for the slow update, but I finally found some time to write. Thank you for all your reviews!**

**BeautyinTheDarkness25: Deepest apologies for the delay. I just completed my degree, so should have some time :)**

**NeonRainbowsNova: More Mary and Conde to come with some surprises.**

**claire-loves-music: Thank you! I hope the next chapters don't disappoint.**

**divergenttfiosmi4eva: Frola is coming... Promise ;) The friendship between Lola and Mary is paramount for me beyond their relationships with the men. **

**JojoBae: Just a little jealous :) And, thank you! I'm glad you like it**

**RazorLlama: A lot is going to happen next! Get ready!**

**Evaline101: I think the baby John moments are my favorite!**

Mary was happy to send Leith to look out for Lola. She had headed toward the castle and told him the guards would watch her. She rushed toward the South pasture, where Louis was waiting.

"I was beginning to think that you had stood me up," he teased.

"Never, but Leith will not let me out of his sight." She looked around and caught her breath. She was exhilarated by the site of him but still feeling exposed here, not only to prying eyes but also to danger. She took his hand. "There are hot springs below the castle. Meet me there in a half hour? There's a door in the back of the chapel that will take you there."

"What about your guards?"

"Leave that to me," she said, kissing him.

"Mary," said Louis, stroking her hair. "You seem—" he searched for the word "freer."

She twirled away from him. "I am!" she laughed and he grabbed her pulling her into him. He kissed her and she put her hands into his hair feeling the soft curls. "Half hour," she breathed pulling away. She ran back toward the castle. "See you in a half hour!"

He sighed and laughed, watching her run. The revelry surrounding the castle adding perfect notes to her mood. He knew she should be with her king but she wasn't.

"A half hour of torture," he sighed.

/

Francis looked at his hand of cards absent mindedly. Bash eyed him. "Francis, are you going to play or are you going to stare at those cards?"

"I'm sorry," he picked a card. The group clapped.

"Even when he's not thinking, he's luckier than me!" exclaimed Bash throwing his cards down. "You win!"

"I'm done for the evening. Excuse me gentleman." Francis stood up and left.

"Good evening," said Bash following Francis, who was not heading back to the castle but toward the woods where Lola had gone. "Francis!" exclaimed Bash putting his arm around him. "Are you so drunk as to not know which way the castle is?"

Francis looked back. "I just need a walk."

"I need to go make sure my men were successful in planting the evidence on Phillippe. Lola is doing her job. She is supposed to be with Narcisse, so that Claude can be with Phillippe."

"She's just doing her job… right," said Francis. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to win over your lords again and pick a new Privy Council."

"I'm in no mood to win over anybody, and my mother is picking my Privy Council."

Bash laughed. "Have another glass of wine and go back to the party. I need to go see to things, but, in that woods, you will find nothing of use, and your guards are busy drinking. Join-"

"He beat her, Bash. I had to clean her back."

"Or… you could come for a walk with me?" Bash pulled him through the crowd toward the castle.

"He hurt her because of me… Was I selfish in claiming John? Have I destroyed their futures?"

Bash grabbed a bottle of wine and led them toward the lower castle wall. "Come on get up there. This is a conversation that requires some elevation, little brother." He pushed Francis up and then tossed him the wine bottle before climbing up after him. "Drink," he instructed Francis, and then he took a gulp himself. "Would my mother's life been better or mine if our father had been a secret?"

"I don't know!" He slammed the bottle down missing the stone and almost falling over. Bash pulled him back.

"You may not, but I do. I do not regret knowing my father. I do not regret not knowing my brother. Even if I have to save you your sorry royal butt every ten seconds—from rogue wine bottles." Francis laughed. "When you hold John do you regret it?"

"No. Of course not."

"Do you regret seeing Lola and Mary holding John at the christening?"

"No, they are my world."

"Who are they in your world?"

"We need more wine for that conversation," said Francis, tossing the wine bottle down.

"Then, all I'll say is this…. Mary is your queen, but who holds your heart?" Bash slapped him on the back. "I have work to do." He climbed down. "Why don't you go see your son?"

Francis followed him. "Gladly."

Bash caught the eye of a guard and motioned for him to come.

Francis unexpectedly hugged Bash. "Thank you. I'm glad to have you as a brother too- no regrets."

Bash pulled away and smiled, sending Francis off with the guard.

"No regrets, little brother. No regrets."

/

Mary slid into the water, waiting for Louis. The warm water eased her. Then, she saw the faint outline of his body. She heard the dropping of his clothes and saw the glimmer of his skin from the faint fire of the torches.

"I thought you would never get here," she said swimming around.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed." He got into the water and moved toward her. "We probably only have a half hour before they send out the army looking for you."

"I told the guards not to disturb me in my bedroom that I was taking a bath. So lucky for you that usually takes an hour or so."

"One hour with the Queen. What should a prince do?"

"It's more of what can this Prince do?" she said holding onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him.

"Oh a lot of things, but first-." He took a chain off his neck. He held it out to Mary. "Blue agate with a tree for strength from Scotland."

He put the necklace over her head and the stone settled between her breasts. "Louis, it's beautiful." She picked it up. "Is it really from Scotland?"

"The stone is Scottish and the metalwork is also Scottish. Agate represents healing and strength. You are a queen of strength and healing. But, first we must heal you." He cupped her face.

"We already healed me," she said putting her hand over his. "You have been patient and honest. I want this happiness, even if it is in slow bursts."

"We'll find a way."

"Can you find your way to me, now?" She pushed away from him, gliding through the water.

"Is that even a challenge?" She laughed as he chased after her. He finally caught hold of her and she challenged him with her body. "We don't have time."

"Make time," she whispered kissing his neck.

"I submit, my Queen." He kissed her.

/

Francis dismissed the guard away and walked into the nursery. It was empty. The cradle was knocked over. He searched around the room looking for the nanny and for John. There was no sign of them. "Guards!" he screamed. "Guards!" "John!"


	27. Chapter 27

Lola laughed in the water as Narcisse picked her up and dropped her.

"See how much fun we could have together!" he exclaimed twirling her through the water.

"You're crazy!" she said clinging onto his arms.

"And you're beautiful," he said, holding her still.

"I'm not."

"You have such an amazing heart."

"I don't."

"Must you contradict everything that I say?" he asked.

"No, only if what you are saying is wrong."

"Do you really deny that you are beautiful?"

"I don't feel beautiful. But, then again perhaps beauty isn't something that you feel, rather others see it in you."

He looked at her and lifted her up out of the water onto the grass. He found his cloak and put it around her. "Others can see your beauty, which you have," he said, making a fire. "But, you must feel it too."

"Lord Narcissse, I must say that I never expected to have such a deep conversation with you on the beauty of women. I always assumed-."

"That I didn't care who slept with me as long as someone was between my legs?" he offered as the fire crackled. He set her dress and his clothes by the fire to dry. She kept her shift on to maintain a modicum of propriety.

"I always figured you saw beauty in baubles and locks of hair and kohl sticks."

"Well, those things are all beautiful, but I prefer something more. Who I sleep with is different than who I admire."

Lola curled her knees closer to her chest. "How about baths? Do you differentiate for those as well or is whatever willing candidate?"

"Oh no, baths are only for those I truly find exquisite." He took her hand and kissed it teasingly.

"You truly are an enigma."

"I am," he said smiling. "Which is why you'll have to spend more time with me to figure me out." He lifted her up off the ground and began dancing with her.

"There's no music!" she exclaimed.

"Listen and you'll hear it."

He turned her about the fire and Lola felt the heat of his body warming her. He was an amazing dancer. She laughed as he twirled her and dipped her, losing herself in the reverie of the night sky. His cloak dropped as he spun her again. He stopped her mid twirl, seeing the marks on her back.

"Lola," he whispered, touching one gently. She winced. "Who did this?" His eyes darkened as he helped her pull the cloak back up.

"It doesn't matter."

She went toward her dress. It was still soaked, but it would dry.

"Lola," he admonished.

She turned her eyes brimming with tears. "My father. Because I am Francis's _whore_ who has ruined the family's name with my _bastard_ son!"

"I hope Francis beat him!" exclaimed Narcisse.

"How could he? Everything my father said is true." She bit back tears that were welling ever higher in her eyes.

"You are not a whore and your son has a father. Lola," he took her into his arms and whispered soothingly to her. "Usually woman are yelling my name and crying for joy, not sobbing in my arms about another man."

Lola laughed. "I'm not sobbing, not yet."

"Don't let your father decide who you are. Take it from one who did just that until it was too late."

Lola looked up at him, seeing once again that softer side of Narcisse that he revealed once in a while to her.

"Lady Lola!" she heard the scream.

Lola turned to see a guard running toward her. "What's the matter?"

"Is the Prince with you?" asked the guard searching the area.

Lola shook her head. "No. He's with his nanny."

Narcisse grabbed her hand, not waiting for the guard and charged adeptly through the maze. Lola could feel the fear gagging her and she gasped for breath but the adrenaline kept her going. She was barefoot, her hair slapping her back as it was still wet, further burning the welts on her back. Leith was waiting in the nursery.

"Where's John?" she panted searching the room.

Leith grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's ok. Francis and Bash are going to get him. Your father apparently took him for a ride."

"What?" Lola tried to breathe.

"Why don't you get changed?" said Narcisse. "Maybe take a bath?" He smirked. Lola arched her eyebrow as to say: not funny. "I'm sure they'll be back soon." He ran his hand through his hair, relief also written onto his face.

She quickly went behind the dressing partition and slipped out of her wet dress grabbing a simple pink muslin dress instead.

"Should we?" asked Leith turning around. Narcisse laughed catching a glimpse of Lola's bare wrist.

"Relax, Leith. We can't see anything."

Lola emerged. Her hair barely tamed with a silk ribbon. "A bath later, but not now," she said, squeezing Narcisse's hand.

"Come. I'll help you find them. Leith, stay and tell them we were here."

Narcisse ran with her toward the stable and grabbed the first horse in sight. He pulled himself up and then helped Lola.

"Go by the water. My father would take him there."

Narcisse spurred the horse forward as they ate up the grounds heading toward the water. Lola preened her eyes and saw her father's red hair glinting in the moonlight and John nestled into his arms.

"Stop," said Lola to Narcisse.

Bash was also stopped on his horse. It was Francis who was next to her father. They were talking.

"Both of them are armed of course. They better not duel with my son there," said Lola, biting her lip to see what would happen next. "What could they be saying?"

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
